


The Fortune Cookie

by fievre



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Minor Violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fievre/pseuds/fievre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: A fortune cookie seemingly foretells the future for ten year old Emma Swan and her foster brother, Robin. Years later, a chance encounter, aided by a shooting star, brings four lives together in an unexpected way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geekykitsch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekykitsch/gifts).



_Summer, Eighteen years ago_

 

“Robin, wait up!” Emma Swan hurried to catch up to the sandy-haired boy who weaved easily through the foot traffic along the promenade. After a day spent running around all over town and having some rare fun, Emma was more tired than she cared to admit as twilight faded into night. Tired _and_ hungry, and Robin was far ahead of her now, his energy unflagging, disappearing with their food.

 

“Robin!” A couple a few paces ahead of her turned and looked at her curiously, and Emma felt her cheeks warming. She hurried past them as fast as her skinny legs would take her and kept her eyes on the familiar striped shirt up ahead, moving behind one Saturday evening boardwalk stroller after the next while Emma strained not to lose sight of him. Just when she thought he'd disappeared, and her heart sped up, breath coming a little shorter as panic nearly grabbed hold of her, Robin fell into step beside her like he had been there all along.

 

“Don't _do_ that,” Emma said, pushing him on the shoulder, a little angry but not really, mostly relieved that she hadn't lost him, or worse – that he'd deliberately left her behind.

 

“Do what?” Robin asked innocently.

 

“You play around too much,” Emma grumbled, turning her face away slightly so that he wouldn't see that she'd gotten upset. “Where are we going, anyway? I'm starving.” She glanced at the bag of Chinese food swinging back and forth in his hand as they walked. “And our food is getting cold.”

 

“It's not far now,” Robin said cheerfully. He gave Emma a crooked smile, and the rest of her annoyance faded away. She couldn't stay mad at him. “Come on.”

 

He led her down some wooden stairs to the beach, and they moved unevenly over the lumpy sand to a secluded bench in an area that was away from the boardwalk promenade and close to the pier. She could hear voices that weren't far, but she didn't see anybody. She looked over her shoulder nervously. She had never been down here, and she was someone who liked to be aware of her surroundings. It seemed a little creepy, despite the proximity of people nearby.

 

“It's okay, Emma. There are people all over the place. We're alright. Anyway, how are we going to see the stars without a little dark?”

 

Emma decided it wasn't so bad, now that her eyes had adjusted to this shadowy corner in the twilight. She eagerly grabbed a carton of chicken fried rice from Robin along with the plastic fork he handed her.

 

They ate quietly for a minute before Robin broke the silence. “I'm sorry.”

 

Emma shrugged one shoulder and kept eating.

 

“I shouldn't have done that. Teased you like that.”

 

“Forget it, Robin.”

 

He nudged Emma with his arm. “Come on, don't be mad.”

 

“I'm not.” Emma kept her eyes on the water ahead of them, gently lapping towards the shore.

 

“Yes, you are,” Robin said confidently. “But I'm starting to figure out how it works. You'll thaw out in a few minutes.”

 

That got Emma to look at him curiously. “How what works?”

 

“You'll find out,” he said, finishing off an entire egg roll in three bites.

 

Emma rolled her eyes. “You're doing it again. Teasing me, right after you said you were sorry.”

 

“I'm not, it's just... I can't explain it right now. In a couple years you'll know.”

 

“Whatever,” Emma muttered poking at her fried rice. She had gotten sick and tired of Robin's more and more frequent allusions to getting older and finding things out this summer. So he was a little older than she was. So what? It didn't make him the master of the universe.

 

“If you aren't gonna eat that, I will,” Robin said, having plowed through another egg roll.

 

“You're always hungry,” Emma said, twisting away to protect her food from Robin's hand.

 

“Can't help it,” Robin answered cheerfully. “We never get enough to eat at home anyways.”

 

Emma sighed. This was the first time all day that Robin had mentioned their foster home. She didn't want to think about it. Not yet. She wordlessly handed over the carton, appetite suddenly gone.

 

She reached in the bag and took out a can of soda. “Robin?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Is there any left? Any money?”

 

“Nope.” He grinned at Emma. “Fifty bucks doesn't last long in this town. But it was worth it, yeah? We had fun. I mean, we had to do something cool with our last weekend of summer.”

 

Emma nodded, tucking blonde hair behind her ears. That's what he'd said when he'd pulled her away from her chores that morning, urging her to come with him and forget about the work they were expected to do around the house, just for one day. Before she knew it, she was running after him, misgivings forgotten, as they jumped on a bus that was just about to pull away from a nearby stop. Robin was convincing that way.

 

“Exactly. We hit the arcade, the movies, the so-called amusement park and we're finishing our day out with the finest Chinese cuisine under the stars. What else could we ask for before we go back _there_ , and start school on Monday?”

 

“Yeah!” Emma said, thinking back over their madcap day. Robin had been determined to jam a summer's worth of fun into a few hours, and despite a sense that this spree wouldn't end well nudging her throughout the day, Emma had enjoyed herself. “We did all the stuff they never let us do.”

 

Emma took a long swig of sticky sweet grape soda, something else that was forbidden by their foster parents, Ray and Jean. They believed in discipline and simplicity. Those weren't bad things necessarily, but they didn't ever want to let Robin and Emma just be kids. They were very strict and they piled on the chores. Ray would scowl every time Robin laughed, and Jean always told Emma to be quick with her work whenever she caught Emma trying to escape the drudgery with a little song or dance. There was no tv, no music, no fun, no love. Emma didn't want to go back, but she knew they had to. She decided to go ahead and ask Robin the question she had been pushing aside all day. “Robin?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Where did you get the money?”

 

“I told you – I found it.”

 

“Did you really?” Emma scrutinized his face in the last of the twilight. She felt sure she'd be able to tell if he was lying.

 

“Emma...”

 

“Just tell me.”

 

“If I took it, it was for the greater good. They don't spend half of what they get to take care of us, anyway.”

 

“But –” Emma started to protest, but Robin cut her off.

 

“Look, Em. Not everything is black and white, okay? Remember that. Sometimes a person can do the right things for the wrong reasons. And sometimes they can do the wrong things for the right reasons. Things aren't as simple as you think they are.” Robin put a comforting hand on Emma's shoulder. “Alright?”

 

Emma nodded. “It's just – I don't want us to get into trouble.”

 

“You won't,” Robin said smoothly. “I'll be sure of that.” He grabbed the bag and fished out the other can of soda and took something else out of the bag too.

 

“Hey, the fortune cookie. Give me the other one,” Emma said.

 

“There isn't another one. Finders keepers.”

 

“Come on, you owe me after you ate all my food. Hand it over.”

 

“We'll split it. That way the fortune will come true for both of us,” Robin reasoned. “Or if it's a bad one, it's all yours. Since you claimed it first and all.”

 

“Hey!” Emma gave him a playful swat in the near darkness. “You can't just make up the rules like that.”

 

“Sure I can,” Robin said, unwrapping the cookie. “Here, grab the other side and we'll break it on three and read it together.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“1...”

 

“2...”

 

“3!”

 

They snapped the cookie in unison and scrambled to hold on to the little scrap of paper and lift it close enough to their faces to see what it said. Emma was distracted by a movement beyond the paper and she grabbed Robin's arm and pointed with her other hand, the fortune temporarily forgotten.

 

“Look! It's a falling star!”

 

“Quick, make a wish!” Robin cried.

 

Emma closed her eyes, clasped her hands to her chest and made her wish with all her heart.

 

When she opened her eyes again, she could tell Robin was looking at her. “What did you wish for?” He said, his voice a little hushed.

 

“I can't say. If I tell... it won't come true.”

 

“Fair enough. I won't tell you what I wished for, either. But, given the circumstances, and the fact that a star fell from the sky while we were opening it, it's a simple fact that along with our two wishes, whatever our fortune might be, it will come true. Let's hope it's something good.”

 

Emma was about to protest again that he couldn't just make up rules, but this rule, she liked. “Agreed,” she said simply. “So read it.”

 

Robin unballed his hand and squinted at the crumpled slip of white paper, and read, “Your life will be saved by the one you love.”

 

They were both silent for a moment and Emma breathed, “Wow.”

 

“Cool,” Robin said, flashing his crooked smile.

 

The moon had risen and Emma looked up at the sky, scanning for more falling stars, but mainly trying to soak in this moment and make a memory. The fortune would happen... and her wish too. She just knew it.

 

A minute or two passed quietly, and Robin shifted on the bench restlessly. Emma could sense that Robin wanted to go, but she didn't want to leave yet. She didn't want to leave this fun behind and have this sense of adventure-to-come fade away because of their boring routines. _Your life will be saved by the one you love._ Emma promised herself that she wouldn't forget.

 

“Robin,” she said softly. “I don't want to go. Couldn't we –” Her words broke off with a gasp as a bright light switched on in her eyes. This wasn't like the gentle moonlight or the twinkling stars that had woven the moments before with an atmosphere of magic and possibility. This was the hard white beam of a cop's flashlight.

 

There was a crackle of static from a walkie-talkie and a heavily accented voice said, “It's O'Brien. I found 'em. Call off the search.” Emma couldn't make out the garbled response. “Yeah, both of 'em. Down by the pier. 10-4.”

 

The cop swung the flashlight back and forth between the two of them. “Do you know how much trouble you've caused? Your parents are lookin' for you, and we've been trackin' you two half the day. Come on, let's go.”

 

When neither of them moved the cop took a step toward them and Emma made a split second decision to make a run for it. She broke to the right and maybe would have made it, but a second cop seemed to appear out of nowhere and grabbed her shoulder.

 

“Oh, no you don't. Fun's over; you're going home. Come on, kid.”

 

Emma looked back over her shoulder and saw the other cop lead Robin along with a firm grip.

 

The two of them were pulled onto the promenade, amidst the lingering weekend crowd, made up of people seemingly as unwilling as Emma had been to give up on the night and go home. Only now Emma wished that they had gone home as people began to notice her. She felt the disapproval in their gazes as she and Robin were herded along the boardwalk and heard the judging tone in their voices as she made out the snatches of a few phrases as she passed by.

 

“They must have stolen something.”

 

“Where are the parents?”

 

“... don't know what this town is coming to...”

 

Her cheeks burned with shame as she realized a few kids from school were witness to her humiliation. Their snickers, pointing fingers and smirks brought tears to her eyes for a moment, but then she lifted her chin and stared straight ahead. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

 

The miserable walk through the crowd was finally over, and Emma saw two awaiting police cars in the parking lot. She looked behind her shoulder at Robin, who gave her a reassuring smile. “It's alright, Emma.”

 

When she realized they were being taken away in different cars, she felt a sense of dread. “Where are you taking me? Where are you going with him?” She looked up at the cop and whatever appeal was in her eyes softened his all-business demeanor.

 

“You're going home. Your mommy is waiting for you there.”

 

“She's _not_ my mommy. What are you doing with my brother? Is he coming home too?” she asked, but her heart already knew the answer. She looked past the cop and saw Robin getting into the backseat of the other police cruiser.

 

“Your brother stole from your parents. He's going down to the station. Your father wants to see the charges through. Apparently it's not the first time he's taken something that wasn't his. Now get in the car, little girl.”

 

“No!” Emma broke away from the cop and ran to the other car, where Robin was sitting in the back seat. She was crying now, and Robin's face looked pained at the sight of her tears. “I won't go home without you! I won't! I won't let them take you away!” Two hands landed on her shoulders, holding her back from opening the door, and the policeman said, “Let's go, young lady,” with a harsh edge of impatience to his voice.

 

“It's okay,” Robin called through the glass. “I promise you, Emma, it will be alright. You'll see.” Robin held up a hand and pressed it to the window and Emma tried to reach out and place her hand on the other side, but the patrol car was pulling away.

 

“Robin!”

 

The boy pointed upwards and broke eye contact to look upwards at the sky. He was mouthing something Emma didn't understand, but she gathered what his gestures meant. He was trying to comfort her, to remind her: _look up at the stars_. _Remember your wish_. Emma's face crumpled in misery and she sobbed. None of that mattered now. Her brother was gone. Just like everyone else. Everyone left. Always.

 

Emma let herself be led to the patrol car, all the fight gone out of her. She sat in silence through the cop's lecture on the way home. Whatever Jean said to her, Emma didn't remember. After her foster mother's stern speech was over, Emma went upstairs and took a bath and got ready for bed. She climbed under the sheets and turned out her bedside light. She didn't let herself think about Robin, who was probably in a cell or something, and definitely not coming home. From her bed she could see the night sky, with dozens of exceptionally bright stars visible. She turned over, deliberately, and closed her eyes, willing sleep to come.

 

She could have lay there and watched for another falling star to make a wish on, but there was no point. Such things were obviously meant for other people, not her. Like all good things, they were meant for someone else, not Emma Swan.

 

She didn't believe in wishes any more.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small heads up: the rest of this story takes place in a vaguely present-day Boston that may or may not resemble the actual city.

_Winter, Present day_

 

“Well?” Regina looked at her friend Marian expectantly.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Marian, have you heard a single thing I've said since we left the restaurant?” Regina rearranged her scarf and pulled up her leather gloves a little, trying to contain her annoyance. It was a bitterly cold night, not really one for walking, but Marian had an idea that she wanted some fresh air instead of getting a cab or an Uber. It was going to be a fairly long trek to the apartment building they shared, and Regina figured the least Marian could do was keep up her end of the conversation if Regina had to freeze all the way home.

 

Marian's smile spread slowly over her face. “Sorry. I'm super distracted tonight.”

 

“You've been like this all evening,” Regina said. “I wish you'd tell me what's going on.”

 

“It's nothing,” Marian said, looping her arm through Regina's. Regina bore it, but she did sometimes wish that she'd ended up with a less touchy-feely best friend. She liked her boundaries and her personal space, and Marian didn't know the meaning of either. Not that Regina _truly_ minded when Marian's affectionate nature led to all manner of hugs, squeezes, pats, and caresses. She put up with it from Marian and no one else. Then again, she was pretty sure no one else but Marian would dare to try it.

 

“It's something,” Regina said, gently extracting her arm as she turned to look Marian in the eye while they waited at a corner for the light to change. “Is it Fred and Kathryn's engagement?” Regina asked, referring to the freshly betrothed friends they'd met up with for a celebratory dinner that night.

 

“No! I'm happy for them. I'm just feeling a little...”

 

“Yes?” Regina prompted.

 

“I don't know. I feel like something is coming for me. Like... everything is about to change.”

 

“Right,” Regina decided not to mention that Marian got these “feelings” regularly, and as far as Regina knew, Marian's life hadn't changed much since they'd struck up a friendship.

 

They crossed the street and Regina was forced to measure her pace once they got to the other side as Marian had slowed to an introspective dawdle down the sidewalk. Regina wondered absently if she could maintain her dignity whilst rubbing the tip of her nose in her hands to warm it up. She settled for lifting her scarf over it. “M, I'm sure that one day you'll meet someone perfectly nice in a perfectly normal way,” Regina said, her voice coming out slightly muffled from behind her scarf. “When you keep dreaming about some special circumstance making all of your dreams come true, you're just setting yourself up for disappointment.”

 

“I know you think that I keep my head in the clouds too much.” Marian’s voice held a wistful note. “But I know what my heart is telling me, Regina. I feel so _strongly_ that it's coming, if I just keep my mind and heart open to possibility.”

 

“You can keep an open mind within reason, Marian, and still stay grounded in reality,” Regina said, trying not to get exasperated with her hopelessly romantic friend. “You've told me about these feelings before,” Regina added, “And you're mentioning it more and more frequently. I'm not trying to crush your dreams, but –”

 

Regina pulled up short when she realized Marian had stopped walking and turned to see her friend with her head tilted up at the sky. “Look!” Marian said. “A falling star!”

 

Regina's already frayed thread of patience snapped. She pulled her scarf down below her chin. “There's too much light pollution around here to see a falling star, Marian. _This_ is what I'm talking about. You want this fairytale scenario so much that you're convincing yourself you're seeing falling stars now. What next? Prince Charming galloping through the traffic on a white steed?”

 

“ _Shh_!” Marian said, holding up a finger. “Did you hear that?” Marian's eyes went wide.

 

“No, I don't hear anything. You're starting to worry me.”

 

“Listen! I think I heard someone in that alley. Like a groan or something.” Marian looked over her shoulder at the alley behind them.

 

“Seriously? Okay, let's just waltz into a dark alley. It's probably a cat, but you never know – it could be destiny!” Regina turned and started to march into the alley, and Marian grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

 

“Will you just listen?”

 

Regina pursed her lips as Marian leaned toward the alleyway. She had heard _some_ thing but she wasn't sure what.

 

“You heard it too, didn't you?” Marian said. “Come on!”

 

“This is ridiculous. Can we just go home? There's nobody back there.”

 

“We can't be sure of that. You can stay here if you want but I'm going in.”

 

Regina made a frustrated noise and felt she had no choice but to go with her friend. She stepped into the shadows tentatively while Marian charged ahead. “Wait,” Regina hissed. Regina rifled through her handbag, pulling out her keys and then her phone, quickly unlocking it to help light their way. As she crept forward, she slid her finger onto the trigger of the mace she kept on her keyring. In spite of her joking attitude a few moments before, she didn't like this at _all_.

 

“There's someone back here!” Marian cried from halfway down the alley.

 

“Be careful!” Regina said, putting her caution to one side and rushing forward.

 

Regina stopped short and when she got to where Marian was kneeling next to a figure on the ground. It was a man, fairly well dressed, who was bleeding from the head. Regina could see a pool of blood spreading out from under his leg. She felt queasy and stumbled backwards.

 

“Oh god,” Regina gasped out. “Is he –”

 

“No,” Marian said in a calm but urgent voice. “He's got a pulse and he's breathing. But I think he was stabbed. Give me your scarf. Quickly!”

 

Regina untangled her scarf with shaking fingers and handed it to Marian. “Here. I'm going to go get help!”

 

Regina turned and nearly tripped as she ran back towards the street. As she got to the sidewalk, a petite woman stepped out of the shop adjacent to the alley. “What's going on? I heard shouting,” she said, wrapping her cardigan tighter around her against the cold.

 

“There's a man back there. He's hurt badly. Blood everywhere. Stabbed or shot or something. Call an ambulance, please!”

 

“Right away,” the woman said dashing back into the shop.

 

Regina hurried back to where Marian was kneeling alongside the man and was saying something in a soft voice to him, stroking the side of his face. Regina's mind tried to make sense of the scene in front of her. Was this a robbery gone horribly wrong? Or something else? Marian had torn a hole in the man's trousers and fashioned a tourniquet around the man's leg with Regina's scarf. Regina winced at the blood stains that were now all over it. Regina noticed one corner of Marian's coat had dipped into the puddle of blood beside him and soaked into the fabric. Her heart flipped over as she realized that she'd urged Marian to ignore the noise she'd heard and keep walking. If Marian had listened to her, this man might have bled to death.

 

“They're on the way. The ambulance.” Her voice sounded funny to her own ears and her breath seemed to be coming in shallow, clammy little gulps. Suddenly she felt Marian's hands on her shoulders, her voice seemed to be coming from a long distance away.

 

“Look at me. _Look at me._ ” Marian's voice was sharp. “Stay with me. I need you to breathe. I need your help and this man needs your help. Are you with me?”

 

Everything refocused, somehow, and Regina nodded, closing her eyes briefly. “I'm alright. Just help him. I'll be okay.”

 

“Take off your coat,” Marian directed.

 

“What? Why?”

 

“My coat's not long enough to cover him completely,” Marian said, peeling her coat off and draping it over his legs. She was right, the man was only half covered. Regina pulled off her coat one arm at a time, looping her handbag over her neck and across her body. She ignored the cold and watched as Marian took her coat draped it over the figure and knelt back down beside him. “You'll be alright,” she said to the man, teeth chattering. “Help is on the way. Hold on.” The man groaned in response.

 

“Stay here.” Marian stood and moved past Regina.

 

“I can't!” Regina hissed. “Where are you going?”

 

“To flag down the ambulance when it gets here. I don't want to risk them missing us. Just keep breathing. Stay by him and give a shout if he gets worse or something happens.”

 

Regina watched in dismay as Marian hurried away. The man on the ground groaned and Regina stood there watching him, unsure of what to do, afraid of doing something to make the situation worse. She crouched down next to him and placed her hand on his forehead, smoothing his hair as Marian had done, shuddering at the blood that she saw there that was now on her glove.

 

Regina started when the man croakily tried to say something that was unintelligible, and lost her balance enough to need to steady herself with a hand on the ground. She'd placed her hand right into the blood that had pooled there, and she snatched it back in horror.

 

The paramedics were suddenly there, barking orders and Regina moved out of the way. Marian was back and standing next to Regina and the two friends clung to each other as their coats were thrown out of the way, landing on the ground near their feet. Regina stood mutely, trembling all over as she watched the paramedics work. Marian gathered their coats and guided Regina out of the alley. Marian draped Regina's coat over her shoulders and left her side, saying something about going back for her bag. Regina was left standing alone as watched the man on a stretcher being loaded into the ambulance. A crowd had formed and she was sure she made a scary looking figure, shaking as she was, her tan gloves covered with red blood. She looked down at her hands and back up at the man who had opened his eyes and lifted his head slightly in the ambulance. Their eyes met.

 

“Regina? Regina!” Marian was calling from amidst the assembled gawking crowd and Regina turned her head automatically as the ambulance doors slammed shut. Suddenly, all Regina could think of was getting out of there, out of the cold and away from the flashing lights of the ambulance, out of the view of several pairs of eyes watching her. She walked away as quickly as she could in heels, wiped her bloody gloves reflexively on her dark skirt, turned the street corner and happened upon an empty cab that she flagged down.

 

A voice inside warned her about leaving the scene of a crime, about not talking to the policeman, about leaving Marian behind, but her sense of self-preservation had kicked in, and the only thing that mattered now was getting out of there. She didn't hear what Marian was saying as she clambered into the cab after Regina, but Regina could tell she wasn't happy. Regina couldn't help that. Maybe Marian had seen something in in Regina's face, because the protests had stopped, and Marian was speaking normally to the cabbie.

 

Somehow Regina was at her apartment door, and by this time she didn't remember much about how she had gotten there or what had happened after she had looked into the stranger's eyes before the ambulance doors had slammed shut.

 

Her surroundings slowly lost their otherwordly quality and she felt like she could see again.

 

“Regina,” Marian said gently. “You're home. Come on. Want me to come in with you? Will you be alright?”

 

“No... I'm going to take a shower and go to bed.”

 

Marian gave her a hug and Regina's eyes welled up. “If you didn't stop...” she started to say.

 

“Shhh.” Marian rubbed Regina's back soothingly. “It's alright. We did stop. We were walking home. It happened like that for a reason.”

 

“But it wouldn't have if you had listened to me.”

 

Marian pulled back from the hug. “Then someone else would have found him.”

 

Regina shook her head miserably. “It would have been my fault. You saved him, and I almost got in the way.”

 

“But you didn't,” Marian said firmly. “No more of this, Regina. I mean it. Stop blaming yourself.”

 

Regina was too emotionally exhausted by the implications of what might have happened to argue further. She simply nodded.

 

“If you need me, just come on over,” Marian said, gesturing to her door across the hall. “Alright?”

 

“I will.”

 

“Are you sure you're okay?”

 

“I'm alright.”

 

After another hug, Marian was unlocking her door and Regina was fumbling with her keys. She got inside and locked the door behind her and leaned on it. That sick, clammy feeling was threatening again, and she tossed her bag on the floor and began to peel clothes off. She left everything she had been wearing in a heap and ran barefoot for her bathroom, hitting the light switch on with her elbow. She turned on the hot side of the tap, no cold, and scrubbed her hands for a good five minutes, raking in a drawer for a nail brush and scrubbing her fingernails. She pulled on a pair of yellow cleaning gloves and went back to the door, shoving her coat, gloves, skirt and shirt into a garbage bag, then threw the yellow gloves into the bag and tied it down.

 

Later, when she finally crawled into bed, she vaguely remembered scrubbing her floor where her bloody clothes had lain, furiously wiping down either side of the door to her apartment and the handle, the light switch, everything that she could remember touching, and then taking the longest, hottest shower of her life.

 

When she awakened it was almost afternoon, and it was a good thing it was Saturday because she'd slept through her alarm.

She climbed out of bed and washed up, then checked her phone. Aside from the notifications there was a single text from Marian, simply asking Regina to call when she felt better. Regina realized that she _was_ feeling better, and a little more philosophical about what had happened the night before. She wanted to find out what had happened to that man, though. If she knew he was alright, at least she could stop dwelling on the fact that if it had been up to her, he might _not_ be.

 

She put on a pot of coffee and called Marian, who said she would be right over.

 

Regina went right to the door and opened it, and wordlessly the two friends hugged.

 

“How are you?” Marian asked, her voice full of gentle concern for her friend.

 

“I'm okay,” Regina said, stepping back and allowing Marian to come inside. “I'm sorry about last night. I'm usually not so overwhelmed in a crisis,” Regina smiled ruefully. “Or so useless.”

 

Marian gave her a reproving look as if to say Regina wasn't useless, but Marian always defaulted to seeing the best in people. Regina knew she hadn't been much help and in fact had been irresponsible in leaving the scene without talking to the cop. It was something she planned on fixing as soon as she could.

 

“Nothing like that has ever happened to you,” Marian was saying, sitting down in Regina's armchair, her usual spot. “You never know how you're going to react until you're in a situation. And next time –”

 

Regina had gone into the kitchen to pour two cups of coffee, and returned with a raised eyebrow as she sat one cup down on the end table beside the chair where Marian was perched. “There's not going to _be_ a next time, Marian.”

 

“I'm telling you, the reaction you had was perfectly normal.”

 

Regina took a seat on the couch and gave Marian a look.

 

“Listen,” Marian said, “Once when I was young, like twelve or so, some friends and I were doing bike tricks over this ditch, coming down a hill and going over it, and my friend Michael didn't make it over the ditch and ended up falling in and breaking his leg. So our other two friends rode away as fast as they could to get help, and I was left to watch him. And that's literally all I could do as he lay there crying and howling in pain, with his leg twisted under him at a funny angle.”

 

“You were just a child then. I haven't been twelve in a long time,” Regina pointed out, sipping her coffee.

 

“Everything seemed a lot… sharper last night, didn't it? A little more real, but a lot slower at the same time, right? Colors were brighter but you couldn't always hear what I was saying, could you? You had some trouble breathing?”

 

Regina looked at Marian askance, wondering how she knew, and then nodded.

 

“I'm telling you, it's biological. Adrenaline kicks in, as does the fight or flight response. It happens to everyone when placed in a sudden trauma. The next time, your body is more prepared and won't overload your senses. That's my theory, anyway. So stop blaming yourself.”

 

Regina shook her head. “It's hard not to. I could have –”

 

“Stop.” Marian's voice was gentle and firm.

 

Regina sighed and settled back into the couch. She supposed it didn't do much good to entertain 'what ifs', not now.

 

“I want to go to the police. Give them a statement or whatever,” Regina said. “Then, maybe they can tell me what happened to that man.” She looked up at Marian. “Unless you already know?”

 

“Well... sort of. I went to the station first thing this morning and they pretty much stonewalled me. They told me that it's being investigated as an assault and robbery, and the man is still alive. But they wouldn't tell me who he was or what hospital he was in or anything. They just kept telling me that they couldn't give out that kind of information.”

 

Regina breathed a sigh of relief. “So he's alright. Or at least, he's not...” Regina trailed off and looked down at her coffee. “Poor guy.” There was another pause where neither of them spoke, and both women turned over last night's events in their mind.

 

“I wish... I wish I could have met him.” Marian said wistfully. Regina could see from the faraway look on her face that not even having the grim reality that the world could be a harsh, arbitrary place, with death and danger literally around the corner, could shake her friend's romantic, idealistic views.

 

“Anyway,” Marian continued, “I left my name and number at the station. Maybe he'll want to get in touch. But probably not. He might want to forget the whole thing. And all that really matters is that he's going to be okay.”

 

“Oh, Marian,” Regina sighed. “I'm just glad it worked out. I hope they catch whoever did such a horrible thing to that man. And who knows, maybe you will meet him one day.” This last Regina said to spare Marian's feelings, although privately she thought it was a long shot at best.

 

Marian lowered her coffee cup with a smile. “Time will tell.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Striding through the hall with purpose, eyes flitting nervously over each door's room number, Emma Swan sought room 313, the number they'd given her at the desk. When she found it, she paused outside the door and took a deep breath, unsure of what she'd see on the other side.

 

A tip from a friend in the police department had brought her here, and a fake Boston PD badge briefly flashed at a nurses station had gotten her into the recovery area. Only family or the police were allowed to visit a patient in these circumstances. In Emma's mind, she was family in every way that mattered, and her conscience was unbothered by the white lie.

 

She turned the handle and pushed open the door, steeling herself for what she might see. All she'd heard was that Robin had been beaten and robbed, and that he'd come out of surgery and was resting comfortably.

 

The room was dim but the TV was on, and Emma could see her brother in a paper gown with a white gauze bandage on his forehead, sitting up in bed while drowsily watching the Patriots beat up on the Jets. He looked at Emma with his familiar crooked smile and Emma exhaled in a long, shaky breath.

 

“That was fast,” he said.

 

Emma let the door close behind her quietly and pulled up a chair next to the bed. She took Robin's hand and squeezed it. “Hey.”

 

“Hey.”

 

“What do you mean, fast?”

 

“The nurse just left here not two minutes ago. I gave her your name and number when she asked me if there was anyone I wanted to notify. So how'd you get here so fast?”

 

“I didn't. I mean, I got word that you were here, and on the way over I followed up with a friend at the precinct who told me what happened to you. I sort of snuck in under false pretenses. I guess it turns out I didn't need to.”

 

“You always did over-complicate things. No patience,” Robin said with mock disapproval.

 

Emma smiled back for a moment before it faded, and she asked the question that had filled her mind when she'd gotten that awful call. “Robin, what happened?”

 

Robin sighed. “I was just on my way home. I went with a couple of the guys from the office for a few drinks after work. Some place I’ve never been to. Anyway... the guys tried to put me in a cab, but I thought that I wasn't far from home, and I wanted to walk, clear my head, you know? I'd had a few.” Robin paused and looked at Emma sheepishly. “I, uh, needed to stop. I stupidly went into this alley and when I was done, someone grabbed me from behind before I got back out onto the sidewalk.”

 

“Well, did you get a look at them? Hear them? Anything at all that I could use to identify them?”

 

“It was a man. He had a knife, or something, he went for my pockets. I elbowed him and tried to pull away and he kicked me behind the knee. I went down and I turned to face him and fight, and he hit me over the head. With what, I don't know, but it hurt like a...” Robin shook his head. “They gave me stitches.”

 

“What else happened?”

 

“He went through my pockets, took my wallet and my phone and my briefcase. I kicked him, hard as I could in the chest. I heard him curse and he stabbed me in the leg. I thought I yelled but no sound would come out of my mouth. He hit me again over the head and it must have knocked me out for a minute.”

 

Emma closed her eyes and set her jaw, trying not to let her anger overtake her. “Do you remember anything at all about his face?”

 

Robin shook his head, and then winced. “Dark hair, I think. White. Had a beard, possibly? He had on a ski mask, you know, like a knit hat you pull over your face. But I could see beard growth on his neck.”

 

“Was he tall, short, heavy, thin...?”

 

“Average height, not very big. On the thin side. If he hadn't taken me off guard...”

 

“Did you cry out? Yell during the scuffle? I don't understand how no one saw or heard anything.”

 

“I don't remember. I don't think I did. I called for help but no one was passing by. It was so cold, no one was out walking if they could help it. They wouldn't have heard me anyway, my voice was weak for some reason.”

 

“How did you get help?” Emma asked.

 

“I came to and he was gone. I was farther back from the street, more towards the middle of the alley. I tried to get up but I couldn't. My legs, they just wouldn't cooperate. I could feel the blood streaming down my leg. I tried to drag myself to the street but I couldn't get there, Emma. I ended up on my back looking straight up... and I could see the stars. Lying in this filthy alley... I thought that was going to be it for me.”

 

Emma's eyes blurred with tears and she blinked them away. A stubborn few slipped out of the corner of her eyes and she wiped at them angrily. How could something like this happen to Robin? She vowed to herself to find the person responsible for this and make them pay.

 

“Then the funniest thing happened. I saw it.”

 

“Saw... what?”

 

“A falling star. So I made a wish on it. Rather childish, but desperate times call for desperate measures, I'd say. I wished that someone would find me. I started trying to cry for help but my voice was gone.” He looked contemplative, almost as if he was back in that moment again. “And then, just like that, she was there. I don't know how she heard me, but she did.”

 

“She? She who?”

 

“I don't know,” Robin said simply. “I couldn't really see her. I was slipping away... so tired. I tried to fight it... but it seemed like it would be so comforting just then to take a nap and pull the sleep over me like a blanket.”

 

“Robin...”

 

“I know. Incredibly stupid of me, lying there, looking at stars and snuggling into the gravel for a possibly fatal nap.” The sheepish look returned to Robin's face. “I'm just telling you how it was. I’ve never wanted to sleep more in my life. But there was some rational part of me that made my mouth work. The survival instinct. I think I was just saying 'help' over and over, but it wasn't very loud. But she heard me, somehow, and she saved me. She saved my life.”

 

“Tell me about her.”

 

“I couldn't really see her – it was almost totally dark, shadowy... but I remember her voice. I'll never forget it. And her manner... she was very gentle. Almost loving. There was someone else with her, another woman, a friend... I didn't hear everything they were saying to each other, I was just struggling to stay afloat, really, and they weren’t that loud... it was like - like stage whispers, you know what I mean? But her friend didn't seem like she cared enough to stop or wanted to investigate, from what I could gather. Not that I can blame her.”

 

“I can,” Emma muttered.

 

“Anyway. The one who _did_ care and came to my rescue in spite of her friend, she spoke to me. She promised everything was alright and she wouldn't let anything happen to me. And I believed her. She kept talking and helped me fight off the desire to sleep. She seemed to be calming her friend down, too. Her friend wasn't coping well after they found me, but the one that saved me, she got us all through it. The nurse told me she tied her scarf around my leg and stopped the bleeding. I was losing a lot of blood, and if she hadn't had the presence of mind to do that...”

 

Emma took a deep breath, not wanting to even entertain that thought right now. “Name? Do you know her name?”

 

“I don't know. I hope I get a chance to thank her, though. She kept me going.” He paused, then added, “I saw her for a moment. When they were loading me in the ambulance. She was there watching me.”

 

“So you'd know her again if you saw her?”

 

“Oh yes. I'll never forget her face. She was shivering. She had covered me with her coat while waiting on the ambulance. Wait...”

 

“Yeah?” Emma leaned forward. “Are you remembering something else?”

 

“Yes... her name. She had a very musical name. I heard it... I saw her turn around...” Robin squinted his eyes and struggled to remember. “...Sorry. I can almost remember, but not quite. If I heard it again...”

 

Emma sat back in her chair, taking all this in. Her quick mind developed a plan of action. She just had one more question.

 

“Robin, is there anything else you're not telling me?”

 

“No, nothing. Except...”

 

“Yes?”

 

A nurse appeared in the room just then and firmly, but not unkindly, told Emma it was time to go. “Mr. Locksley has been through quite an ordeal. He needs to rest,” she said matter-of-factly, turning off the tv.

 

“Just a moment,” Emma said. She leaned forward again and looked Robin in the eye. “What were you going to tell me?”

 

“The star. I made a wish on it... and it came true. Someone found me. Do you remember...”

 

“Yeah, I do,” Emma said, finding his hand and squeezing it. “I remember. The last time I almost lost you. We both saw one.”

 

The nurse crossed her arms. “Miss? Come with me, please.”

 

Emma gave Robin a rueful smile. “They're kicking me out. I'll be back later. When the police come you tell them exactly what you told me. And think, okay? Anything else, any detail no matter how small, that they can use to identify the scumbag who hurt you will be useful.”

 

Emma stood up, and giving his hand a final squeeze, found herself being hustled out of the way by the nurse. Emma tried to keep her bitter feelings at bay. Why was it that every authority figure she had ever run into loved to exert whatever power they had in petty little power trips? She shook off her annoyance and tried to figure out her next move. She had an idea of what card to play.

 

“Thank you so much for taking such excellent care of my brother,” Emma said to the nurse sweetly. “I've always admired what dedicated health professionals like you do for people.”

 

The nurse pursed her lips and grunted in response, but Emma sensed a slight defrosting.

 

“It can be a thankless job, but the rules we set are for our patients' own good,” the nurse said, standing a little taller. “Your brother needs to rest now. You can see him in the morning. Unless you want to wait over there.” The nurse gestured at some uncomfortable orange chairs lining the wall.

 

“Um, sure. I know you're busy...”

 

“I need to get on with my rounds, Miss.”

 

“...but can you tell me a little bit about his treatment?”

 

The nurse sighed, put upon, and glanced side to side in the hallway as if searching for someone to dump Emma off on. Seeing no one, she tersely said, “He's had a CT scan, and has a concussion. We'll be waking him up through the night to be on the safe side. That's why it's important he gets the rest he needs between the times we've got to check his alertness. The stab wound to his leg caused a lot of blood loss, but he will recover completely with time and _rest_.”

 

Emma nodded and gave the nurse her best smile. “Point taken,” she said, filing this information away. “One more thing. A woman, a stranger, she saved my brother's life with a tourniquet she made out of a scarf. Do you happen to know where that scarf might be?”

 

The nurse raised an eyebrow. “That's an odd request.”

 

“And the rest of the clothes he came in with. Were they saved?”

 

“Just what do you need them for?” The nurse asked, folding her arms. “The police usually –”

 

Emma pulled out her handy Boston PD replica badge and gave it a quick flash.

 

“Follow me,” the nurse said with a sigh.

 

                                                                                    ***

 

Emma stood outside of Belle's Books and slowly looked around, taking in the scene. The trail she had followed since leaving the hospital in the wee hours of the morning had led her here to the alley where Robin had been attacked and found. She didn't have the stomach to actually enter the alley and check it out yet. Her contact within the police department hadn't been a great help, but she had managed to get this address. She knew from experience that a robbery/assault that the vic had survived wasn't going to be at the top of any detective's list. No one was going to be as invested in finding the perp more than she was, and finding people was what she did best. With the information that she’d gathered at the hospital, she knew finding the woman who had saved Robin was her next step, and not just for the sake of solving the case, either. She wanted to thank the woman herself and also hear her side of the story. No statement from her had been taken at the scene.

 

She went into the bookstore and a bell rang overhead.

 

A pleasant voice that sounded like it was coming from the back of the shop promised to be right with her.

 

Emma pulled a knit cap off of her head and absently smoothed her hair down while she looked around. It was a quaint little store crammed with so many books that it should have looked crowded, but was so full of charming little design touches it seemed homey. A very attractive young woman with blue eyes approached Emma with an open, friendly manner. “Can I help you?”

 

“Are you the owner?”

 

“Yes, I'm Belle.”

 

“Belle, my name is Emma Swan. I'm here to talk to you about an incident last night.”

 

Belle tilted her head. “The police have already been here. I answered all their questions. Are you with the police?”

 

“No, but I am a private detective. And the man who was beaten and robbed in the alley next to your shop was my brother.”

 

“Oh! I'm so sorry about what happened to him. Is he alright? I was the one that called the ambulance,” Belle said.

 

“Yes, I know. Thank you. He's going to be alright, but he's being kept in the hospital for now. A friend of mine at the police force has shared some very limited information with me about the case that led me here.”

 

“I'm not sure how I can help, but I'll try.”

 

“I just wondered if you had CCTV?” Emma asked.

 

Belle raised her eyebrows. “I do, but unfortunately there are no cameras in the alley. I'm not sure there's anything on the video from last night that could help you. The police have already viewed it and dismissed it as any use to them.”

 

“I'd like to see it anyway, if you don't mind,” Emma said.

 

“Well... what exactly are you looking for?”

 

“There was a woman that helped my brother last night. I'm trying to find her. I'd like to thank her.”

 

The doubtful look lifted from Belle's face. “Of course!” Belle gestured to Emma to follow her to a back room. “She lives around here, you know,” Belle said. “She's been in here a few times. Lovely lady.”

 

“Do you happen to know her name?”

 

Belle shook her head as she unlocked a spacious back room that had two smallish monitors mounted to the wall. “Sorry, but I don't. I know her to see her, though. She was really upset last night. When they were putting your brother in the ambulance, she looked devastated.”

 

Belle showed Emma to a small monitor in the back room and pulled up the footage from the night before, rewinding and slowing it down at the time frame in question. Robin did not appear, and Emma guessed that he had entered the alley from the other end. The perp hadn't entered the alley from this street either. Two women had walked past the shop, paused, and turned around. One was clearly wearing the scarf that Emma had seen at the hospital, but her features weren't very clear. Emma took a shot or two of the monitor with her phone when Belle paused it on the clearest frame of the woman's profile. The video kept going and the same woman had reappeared to talk to Belle from the alley before returning.

 

Again, her features weren't so clear, but Emma took a picture with her phone anyway.

 

After thanking Belle for her time, Emma was back out on the sidewalk, looking down that alley. There was nothing remarkable about it – there were dumpsters, empty cardboard boxes and some other litter. The fact that this lonely spot might have been the place where her brother's life had ended washed anger and sadness over Emma anew.

 

What might have been, if one woman hadn't cared enough to stop?

 

Emma took her phone from her pocket and brought up the grainy photo she had taken inside Belle's bookstore of the surveillance footage. She had to find that woman. Emma wanted to meet her just as much as Robin did.

 

When she emerged from the alley, Emma had the eerie feeling she was being watched. She turned around again and saw no one. She wrote off the feeling as her simply being affected by the creepy setting and thinking about Robin being attacked there.

 

She needed to keep moving. She knew what her next stop would be.

 

                                                                                    ***

 

“Emma Swan! I haven't seen you in a while.”

 

“Dottie!” Emma walked up to the desk sergeant with a smile. “I need a favor.”

 

“Of course you do. The only time I ever see your face is when you need a favor.”

 

“Now, Dottie, you know that's not true. As you're well aware, the very first time you had the pleasure of seeing this face of mine, _you_ came to _me_ for a service I was all too happy to provide for you. I'll never forget the night you walked into my office.” Emma said with a grin. She and Dottie had become fast friends when Dottie sought her out to find out if her husband was having an affair. After her investigations, Emma had been pleased to report that it wasn't true.

 

Dottie rolled her eyes. “You were paid for that, and paid handsomely, I might add. That's the difference between a favor and a job, Swan.”

 

Emma raised her hands, holding a pastry bag in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. "Do these count as a payment?”

 

“Of a sort,” Dottie said, taking the bag and the cup. “Depends on what you got me. Is it –”

 

“That's right, I went all the way across town for your very favorite bougatsas and brought them here to you.”

 

“'Cause you need a _favor_ ,” Dottie countered. “Not because you particularly _wanted_ to.”

 

“Favor isn't the right word,” Emma said diplomatically. “Let's call it an exchange of goods and services.”

 

Dottie's eyes went half-lidded. “Alright, Swan. What is it?”

 

Emma gave Dottie a rundown of her dilemma. “I had a hunch that if she was half as compassionate as she's been made out to be, she might have been in contact, looking for information about Robin. Which means she probably spoke to you.”

 

“You'd have been a good cop, Swan.”

 

“You'd have been lucky to have me.”

 

That got Dottie to smile. “As a matter of fact, your mystery woman did call. Real sweet. I think she called more than once... let me see...” Dottie bent down under the counter and Emma saw that she was looking in a trash can.

 

“You threw away her messages?” Emma was incredulous.

 

“I passed the messages on,” Dottie said defensively. “Detective Tantaro is handling the case, and he said he already knew she didn't have any new information. Your brother's statement is the one that matters. If I recall she wanted to know what hospital your brother was in and help the investigation any way she could, she said. Then she called back trying to double check he was alright. Of course, I couldn't tell her where he was. I let Tantaro decide on the rest. Here we go,” Dottie said, straightening up with two slips of paper. One was smeared over with the remains of a jelly donut, and Dottie threw that one back into the trash.

 

“221 West Revere Street. Apartment 4.”

 

“Can I have that?” Emma reached for the paper and Dottie held it out of reach.

 

“I'm not authorized to give any of this information to you.”

 

“Fine. But I need a name, Dottie.”

 

With a sigh Dottie cast her eyes at the message slip and read it with exaggerated patience. “Regina Mills. Alright? Now get out of here.”

 

“I knew I could count on you, Dottie. Regina Mills, 221 West Revere Street. Got it.” Emma turned to go and Dottie called out after her.

 

“Don't come back here looking for any more favors, Swan.”

 

“Of course I will, Dottie. You'd miss my face far too much if I never came back. Just like I'd miss yours.”

 

Dottie gave Emma a “yeah right” wave of the hand, and Emma stepped back out into the sun.

 

 _Well, I've found you, Regina Mills,_ she thought. _221 West Revere Street. Apartment 4._ There was just one more thing she had to do before she went there.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Regina just didn't feel right. She'd tried cleaning, working, organizing files on her laptop, running pointless errands, and watching a movie, but nothing could distract her from the events of the night before. Now evening had come, and she'd given up trying not to think about it. After a thoroughly mediocre dinner that consisted of a tough steak and potatoes for one, she'd put on Chopin – music to brood to – opened a bottle of wine, and was watching the snow falling outside. She decided to let her mind confront everything that had been bothering her, so she could deal with it head on.

 

She'd ultimately done her duty in calling the police, leaving her contact info and stressing that she would be happy to answer any questions. She'd send some flowers around to the victim if she ever got that information, but it didn't seem likely. Check.

 

Yes, she'd been in a hurry to get home, and yes, something terrible could have happened to that man if she'd convinced Marian that she was just hearing things, but as Marian had said, that didn't happen. There was no use in dwelling in the land of what ifs. What happened was what happened, it was over, and there was a somewhat happy resolution to it all. Well, maybe not _happy_ , exactly, but it had worked out okay. She'd learned a lesson about conscientiousness through the whole experience that she wasn't likely to forget. Check.

 

Regina couldn't understand why she felt so miserable. Yes, she'd been impatient, then afraid, then overwhelmed in the situation. That could happen to anyone _._

Maybe that was the thing. She, Regina Mills, did not get overwhelmed as a rule. Left to her own devices she wouldn't have had the presence of mind to try to stop that man's bleeding, or cover him up from the cold. Even if she had wandered on her own into a dark alley to investigate, she wouldn't have done him much good, anyway. Regina couldn't believe she'd failed – she was someone who prided herself on being rational, calm and collected. Someone who faced problems and attacked them. And as it turned out, in a critical moment, she was none of those things. What would happen the next time?

 

Regina gave herself a mental shake and then went to the kitchen and dumped the rest of the wine in her glass down the drain. Obviously brooding wasn't helping. She put the bottle back and instead went to splash her face off with cold water. After she dried off she looked at herself in the mirror and tried to lay all of her conflicting thoughts to rest. _It’s over, forgive yourself._

There was a knock at the door. Regina had no idea who it might be, besides Marian. She wasn't expecting anyone. She hurried to the door with a furrowed brow. Lifting the flap covering the door’s peephole, she peered into the hall and was left even more confused. She opened the door and saw a beautiful woman standing there.

 

“Yes?” Regina said, finding her voice. _Who is this woman?_

 

“Hello,” the woman said. “My name is Emma Swan. Regina Mills?”

 

Regina nodded and looked at Emma's proffered hand before shaking it.

 

“Nice to meet you,” she said with a smile that made Regina's heart speed up. Realizing she was still holding Emma's hand she let go, cheeks warming.

 

“Nice to meet you, too. But I don't –”

 

“I'm sorry. I should have called first. I would have, but I didn't have your number. I just really wanted to meet you. Can I come in?”

 

Bewildered and a little enchanted, Regina held the door open for Emma, who took off her cap and ran a hand through her hair. Stuffing the knit hat into the pocket of her leather coat, she glanced around and gave Regina another heart–melting smile. “Nice place,” she said.

 

“Um... thanks. Miss Swan –”

 

“Emma. Call me Emma, please.” Emma's smile was warm, and Regina noticed how green her eyes were, and what a striking combination those eyes made with her long, blonde hair.

 

“Emma,” Regina repeated slowly, before she remembered herself and snapped out of it enough to ask the pertinent question. “Emma, I don't mean to be rude, but... who are you, and what are you doing here?”

 

Emma's light laugh in response was endearing, if not a little frustrating. Regina wanted in on the secret, too.

 

“I'm so sorry. Of course you'd be confused – I haven't explained anything and I've just shown up unannounced. Let's start over. I'm here to thank you,” Emma said.

 

“Thank me?”

 

“Yes. You saved my brother's life last night.”

 

“I... oh. _Oh._ ”

 

“I've been trying to figure out who you were all day. I just had to meet you. I can't begin to tell you how grateful I am.”

 

“Oh, I... it wasn't really –”

 

“Please,” Emma said. “Let me say thank you.”

 

“I...” Regina's voice faltered. What was she supposed to say? It would be rude to stop her from saying thank you, if that's what she came here to do. And if she kept protesting, it would make it seem like it wasn't a big deal, which clearly it was. All these thoughts raced through Regina's mind as she looked everywhere but Emma in those agonizing moments. Regina lacked the words to explain it all and correct the misunderstanding. So Regina put a little smile on her face instead, and asked, “Won't you please come and sit down?”

 

Regina walked into the living room and gestured for Emma to take a seat. Emma took the couch, looking right at home and seemingly without any of the awkwardness Regina felt. Regina took the chair.

 

“Can I get you something? A drink or... tea, or something?” she asked.

 

“Ah, no. No, I'm good.”

 

There was an awkward pause, and Regina wasn't sure what to say. She spied a small bag sitting on the floor next to Emma that she hadn't noticed before, and felt her cheeks warming again. _Oh no,_ Regina thought. _I hope she hasn't brought me a gift!_ She didn't think she could bear it.

 

“So, listen,” Emma said. “I know this is a bit unusual, and you're probably embarrassed, and this might have been a bad idea on my part – sorry about that – but I just wanted to thank you. And also, I wanted to find you because my brother, his name is Robin by the way, he wants to meet you. I know he wants to thank you, too.”

 

“H-how is he? Robin.”

 

Emma beamed. “He's fine, thanks to you.”

 

Regina cringed inwardly. What was she supposed to say?

 

“He's just under observation. He'll be out of the hospital soon. Shouldn't be there more than a few days.”

 

“That's... that's wonderful,” Regina said, forcing a smile. “I'm so glad to hear that,” she said. “My friend Marian and I were very worried about him.”

 

“Marian, right. Was she with you last night when you found my brother?”

 

“Yes,” Regina said. “She was actually, uhm...” Regina dropped her eyes from Emma's attentive gaze and cast about hopelessly in her mind for the right words.

 

“I know,” Emma said, softening her voice a bit. “I understand.”

 

Regina looked sharply. “You do?” Her voice breathed relief as she added, “I'm so sorry that –”

 

“It's fine. Robin told me about it. He said she didn't want to stop but you convinced her to. He also said she was kind of falling apart in the moment, but that you kept her focused.”

 

“That's not quite –” Regina started to say, then gave up. “He.... he heard that?”

 

Emma nodded. “He knows it was you that heard him, and that it was your quick thinking with the scarf, keeping him warm, and getting an ambulance called that made all the difference.” Emma was looking at her with such admiration Regina had to drop her eyes again. This was too much. She stared at the clasped hands in her lap for a moment and found her voice again.

 

“It's not what you think, Miss Swan. Marian –”

 

“Look, I get it, she's your friend. And I'm sorry, but...” It was Emma's turn to bite back words and look away. “Robin said she didn't even want to stop, even though she heard him,” Emma said bitterly. “And I just can't help but feel –”

 

“Alright then,” Regina said quickly. “I won't make any excuses.” No, she most definitely wouldn't. There was no good way to explain her actions without making this whole thing worse in this moment.

 

“So anyway, I um... I got you a little something,” Emma said, picking up the bag and holding it out to Regina, who recognized the name of an upscale department store printed on it.

 

“I'm sorry, but I can't accept that. You didn't have to go to all this trouble for me.”

 

“Please,” Emma said, tilting her head a little and giving Regina another smile. “Don't be embarrassed. Just take it.”

 

Regina would have felt like a jerk turning it down, so she took the bag and pulled out a box inside. She put the bag on the coffee table and looked from the box in her hands to Emma's expectant face.

 

“Go on,” Emma said with a faintly teasing note in her voice. “Open it.”

 

Regina did what she said and pulled back a leaf of tissue paper. “Oh,” she breathed. She lifted the ornately patterned square of material in her hand and looked at Emma again. “It's beautiful, but I can't possibly accept this.”

 

“I wanted to replace the scarf that you used to save my brother's life. It sort of got ruined in the process. They told me at the department store that they don't make that particular design anymore, but this one is another limited edition.”

 

For the third time Regina protested that she couldn't take it. She felt almost sick with guilt. “You didn't have to do this. I didn't –”

 

“You didn't do what you did for my brother for any reward, or present. I know that. I can tell by the way you've reacted to my coming here and everything I've said. It's obvious – you did it because it was the right thing to do,” Emma said with so much conviction that Regina had to look away. She didn't dare meet Emma's gaze when she said such things. She'd see the truth, and that would be miserably embarrassing for both of them.

 

“You gave me back something I could have lost,” Emma continued. “Just as irreplaceable as your scarf, but a million times more valuable to me. You'll never know how much...” Emma's voice trailed off. Regina looked up to see Emma had turned slightly away and was collecting herself. Regina's heart sank. The worst punishment imaginable for her cowardice was to sit here and accept all this beautifully expressed gratitude for something she didn't do.

 

“Thank you,” Regina said softly.

 

Emma turned to face her again and her eyes were bright. “No, thank _you_. People can be so careless. Robin told me that you were the one that helped him to fight when he wanted to give up. I can never thank you enough for that. I think you're... well. I think you're wonderful.”

 

A strange thing happened then, that Regina would look back on later with intense shame.

 

“I... I did what I could,” Regina heard herself saying. “Just... don't be too hard on Marian, please. She's a good person. It was dark and she wasn't sure about what would be waiting for us in that alley. She was just afraid.”

 

“And you weren't,” Emma said, with those bewitching eyes of hers blazing with admiration.

 

Regina hated herself, but she didn't want to lose that look, somehow. She wanted Emma to go on thinking the best of her, and that meant letting Emma think Regina was responsible for saving Robin. And after all, it wasn't a complete lie – she'd contributed a _little_ to the rescue. She ignored the warning bells in her head, screaming that this was a terrible idea. Probably the worst idea she had ever had, that was sure to end badly. No matter. She'd figure it out later.

 

“Look, I don't mean to insult your friend, but, well, it's hard for me to have any respect for someone who isn't willing to take a risk to help someone in need. If it had been up to her...”

 

“She's aware of that,” Regina said gently, placing the scarf, still in its box down on the table. _Later_ , she thought. _I'll make this up to Marian somehow, later. Oh, but how will I get out of this? S_ he didn't know, but it would be worth it. She'd felt something very unusual since she had opened the door and had seen Emma standing on the other side. She felt like whatever crossed wires had brought Emma to her doorstep had happened for a reason she couldn't explain yet.

 

“Emma,” she said thoughtfully. “How did you find me?”

 

“I'm a private investigator, actually. Finding people is my specialty, but in your case I had a little luck along the way.”

 

“A private investigator, really? Are you going to be helping the police figure out who did this to your brother?”

 

“Actually, I don't think Robin's case is going to be at the top of anyone's list. It might be up to me to figure it out, if I can.”

 

“I wish I could help you,” Regina said. “It's a terrible thing. Does Robin remember anything?”

 

“Not much. Just a description of the guy, but it's a description that fits thousands of men in this city. It was pretty dark; he couldn't really see.”

 

“That's too bad,” Regina said. “I contacted the police, but they haven't been in touch yet. The woman I talked to didn't seem too interested in what I had to say, unfortunately. I guess these things take time.”

 

“What would you tell them if they did call back?” Emma asked, leaning forward and focusing her attention on Regina. “What happened?”

 

“Well, um... Marian and I were walking home from a dinner party at this restaurant for a couple of our friends that had just gotten engaged. It was just chance that we were walking – Marian wanted the air. She doesn't mind the cold as much as I do.”

 

“She lives in this neighborhood too, then?”

 

“Across the hall, actually.”

 

“I see. Go on,” Emma said.

 

Regina shrugged. “It's weird. There was a falling star. Marian stopped to look at it and we heard noise in the alley and we went to check it out. A girl came out of the bookstore next to the alley, asked what was going on, and I asked her to call an ambulance. It came, and we left.”

 

“Was there anyone in the alley?”

 

“No one but us and your brother.”

 

Emma nodded. “Can I ask why you left without talking to the police?”

 

Regina felt her cheeks stinging with embarrassment. She averted her eyes from Emma's. “I – Marian was... she was upset. It was all a little much for her. We didn't think – she was in a cab before I knew what was happening, and I thought I'd better see her home, considering the state she was in. But we both called the police this morning,” Regina added hastily.

 

Emma seemed to accept this. “Alright.”

 

“So you understand,” Regina continued, “My behavior that night wasn't perfect. I wasn't just being humble when I said I didn't deserve any special gift or thanks from you. I made a mistake. More than one.”

 

“It's fine. All I really want to do now is catch the trash that did this to Robin.” There was a pause as Emma added, “He really is a great guy. One of a kind.”

 

“It's obvious how much you care for him,” Regina smiled faintly, meeting Emma's eyes again.

 

“He matters to me a lot. I'll always be thankful you were there last night.” They held each other’s gaze for a long beat.

 

“So, anyway,” Emma said. She reached into the inner pocket of her jacket and produced a wallet and pulled out a business card. “If you remember anything about the case, anything at all, not matter how small, please call me.” Emma found a pen in her pocket as well and scrawled her mobile number on the back of the card. She handed the card to Regina.

 

“Of course. Can I give Marian your number, too? In case she remembers anything.” Regina's heart sank when she saw the not-quite-masked distaste on Emma's face at the mere mention of Marian's name.

 

“Sure.”

 

“Let me give you my numbers as well. In case something comes up, or...” Regina stood up and found a notepad and quickly wrote her numbers down. She handed the paper to Emma, who was standing up and had just pulled her hat on.

 

Regina walked Emma to the door wanting very much to tell Emma that she wanted to see her again, but she realized it would have been inappropriate to do so, considering the circumstances. Besides, she had no reason to think Emma would say yes, other than her intuition. “Well. Emma. It was really nice to meet you,” Regina said.

 

“Likewise,” Emma grinned.

 

“Thank you again for the scarf.”

 

“It was the least I could do,” Emma replied. “Call me anytime.” And just like that, with a wave she was gone, out the door, footsteps echoing down the stairwell.

 

Regina retreated back into her now empty apartment and collapsed into her chair. Staring at the scarf on her coffee table one thought danced around in her head. _What have I just done?_

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Emma was surprised to hear from Regina almost first thing. Surprised, but pleased. They made plans to meet for coffee at a cafe nearby Regina's apartment that had actually been suggested by Emma – because she was already there.

 

That morning she had gotten a call from Robin requesting a few things from his apartment to make his stay in the hospital a little more bearable. There was a whole to-do with sweet-talking the superintendent, who had luckily seen her come and go before, into furnishing her with a spare key to get into Robin's apartment – but only after Emma had called back the hospital and the super had heard from Robin directly that it was okay. Then Emma had collected some clothes and things to take back to the hospital, and before she'd left she checked out Robin's fridge for anything breakfast-y. In typical single guy fashion, there was cereal, but no milk and Emma had decided to stop at a nearby cafe and get some real food before she went to see Robin. She couldn't face hospital cafeteria food. She had just sat down with coffee and a muffin when Regina had called.

 

She thought back to the night before and how taken off guard she'd been when Regina had opened her door and the two of them had come face to face. Regina was stunning in person. The terrible quality of the CCTV video hadn't done her justice at all. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but Emma had kind of gotten the impression that Regina was interested in her – but she wasn't going to put the cart before the horse. Anyway, the objective had been to simply say thank you, and sort of vet her before letting her anywhere near Robin. The background check she'd run on her had come back squeaky clean. Regina was kind, she obviously had money if she could afford this neighborhood, she had a clean record...

 

_And she looks beautiful with the wind blowing her hair across her face._ Emma enjoyed the vision of Regina making her way down the busy street from her vantage point at a table by the window. She even stood out in a crowd.

 

Regina looked up, seeming to sense someone watching her, as people do. Her eyes rested on Emma's and Emma smiled at her and raised a hand, a little embarrassed to have been caught staring.

 

Regina entered the cafe and placed her order, then joined Emma at the table. She put her coat on the back of the chair and set her handbag near the window and sat down.

 

“Hi,” she said simply.

 

“Hello,” Emma replied cheerfully. “Fancy meeting you here.”

 

Regina grinned. “It's almost like we planned it.”

 

“So what's up? Did you remember something?”

 

“Well...” Regina paused while a waiter brought her coffee and after she thanked him, she turned her attention back to Emma. “After you left I was thinking about you –”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

Regina blushed and Emma thought that maybe she was right about Regina after all.

 

“I mean, I was thinking about the _case_ , and your brother. I want to do something to help you and Robin.”

 

Emma shook her head. “Not necessary. You've done enough.”

 

“No, I... really, I feel like it's the least I could do. I thought about what you said about the police not making it a huge priority, and I want to help you investigate. You shouldn't have to do it on your own.”

 

“That's really sweet of you, but it's kind of my job. It's not like I mind.”

 

“Oh. Of course. I guess you prefer to work on your own when you can.”

 

Emma thought Regina seemed disappointed, which she found kind of endearing.

 

“Is that why you decided to become a private investigator instead of a police officer?” Regina asked.

 

“You could say that. A few, let's call them _youthful indiscretions_ , may have had something to do with it as well.” Emma shrugged one shoulder with a little smile, then sobered. “I was a bail bondsperson once. After seeing the greasy wheels of justice up close, I felt I could make more of an impact on people's lives on my own. I met lots of police as a bondsperson, and even have a few friends on the force. Now, when my investigations uncover illegal activity, I work with the police – turn over evidence, share information, and all that. My work generally stays out of that lane, though.”

 

“Youthful indiscretions, hm?” Regina had a twinkle in her eyes as she raised a delicate eyebrow before taking a sip of coffee.

 

“Yeah, well, those days are way behind me, I assure you.”

 

“So what is it you usually do? What kind of clients do you usually get? If you don't mind my asking.”

 

“I find people. It's kind of my thing. I like to think I'm pretty good at it.”

 

“Interesting. And you think you can find the guy that did this?”

 

“I think so. When I start looking I don't quit until I find what I'm looking for.”

 

Regina smiled at her. “I like a determined woman.”

 

“Well, you're looking at one,” Emma said with a grin. “And hey, if you really want to help me... I'd love it.”

 

“Really? Great. What can I do?”

 

“You can talk to your friend and see what she remembers. Maybe she saw something or someone that doesn't seem important, but is.”

 

“Consider it done,” Regina said. She glanced out the window briefly and did a double take. “Um... I think you have an admirer.”

 

Emma followed her line of vision and saw a thin man across the street who was pretty much staring them down. Emma made a little scoffing noise and turned away. “Not likely. He's totally checking _you_ out.”

 

“Not my type. He's all yours.”

 

“Well if he was checking _me_ out I'm afraid he's barking up the wrong tree. I'm single, but... he's definitely _not_ for me.” Emma studied Regina carefully to see if her meaning had sunk in.

 

Regina's eyebrows went up. “Oh, I see.” She cleared her throat. “I've dated men and women, but I haven't done much dating at all lately,” she said, looking everywhere but at Emma. She seemed suddenly fascinated by her spoon. Regina took a deep breath and her expressive dark eyes were troubled when she looked up again. “Listen, Emma... there's something I need to tell you. I –”

 

At just that moment Emma's phone rang. “Hold that thought,” she said. She looked at her phone and knew it was the police station calling from the number. She looked up at Regina apologetically. “Sorry. It's the detective on Robin's case. I've been trying to chase him down for two days. I really need to take this.”

 

“Of course. Go ahead.”

 

“Emma Swan. Yeah? You do?” Emma glanced at her watch. “I can't get there right away, but that's great news. Yeah. Bye.”

 

Regina was watching curiously and Emma said, “There's been a development. Detective Tantaro is going to the hospital to follow up with Robin. I think he's going to show him some mug shots and see if he can get an ID. If I can get there fast enough, I can get a look at whomever Robin identifies which will help our little side investigation as well. I have to run.”

 

“It's fine,” Regina said as Emma stood up and pulled on her jacket. “I'll talk to Marian.”

 

“Great,” Emma said with a smile. “I'll be in touch.”

 

                                                                                    ***

 

At the hospital, Emma was disheartened to learn that Robin couldn't make an ID. It was a longshot anyway. With an assurance from Tantaro that he was still working the case and following a lead, Emma was left alone at Robin's bedside.

 

“So.” Emma said, raising a leather duffel she'd packed with the stuff Robin had requested from his apartment. “I brought your stuff.”

 

 

“Thank goodness for that. I've had one day too many in this paper gown. Can you please get me out of here?” Robin said.

 

 

Emma laughed. “If I could, I would. It shouldn't be longer than a day or two more.” She looked around the room. “It's gotten pretty floral in here since I saw you last. Who's sending _you_ flowers?”

 

“Just some people at work, you know how it is. I've had quite a few visitors, you needn't think that your neglect has left me all alone.”

 

“I'm surprised your nurse allowed it, considering how she told me off about you needing your _rest_ that first night.”

 

Robin made a scoffing noise. “Eloise is actually a very nice woman. She's not at all strict with me.”

 

Emma held up a hand. “You don't need to tell me about the effect you have on women. What I see as annoying, other women see as charming. It's too bad you can't market that somehow. You'd make a fortune.”

 

“It's a skill. I can make people forget that they don't like me, that's all. And you, you can find people. Like you found me here in Boston after all those years had gone by.”

 

“I never forgot about you while we were apart, you know. I missed you so much after they took you away.”

 

“I know it,” Robin said, looking at her with a sad kind of fondness. “That's why I came back to this area. I hoped you would still be here. I used to blame myself, you know. I felt like it was my fault. If I had just been better, I wouldn't have been sent away.”

 

Emma shook her head. “You were just a kid. Kids make mistakes. The punishment didn't fit the crime.”

 

“I've been thinking about that night since I've been laid up in here. I'd forgotten about so much of it. The fortune and the falling star. When I was in that alley and I saw another one, it sort of stirred my memory. Or maybe it was the blow to the head that did it,” he said wryly.

 

“I always remembered,” Emma said. “Although I have to say that with these latest developments, falling stars are now officially my least favorite astronomical phenomenon.”

 

Robin chuckled. “That fortune. The one you will love will save your life, or something like that, am I right?”

 

Emma nodded.

 

“It might sound crazy, but I'm wondering...”

 

“Wondering if the woman that saved you is the one? Come on, Robin.”

 

“We were such gullible kids,” Robin said, reaching behind him and flipping the pillow behind him to the cool side. “Looking for anything to hold on to that promised something better than what we had. Wishes and fortunes. And yet...”

 

“And yet.”

 

"You know, you never did tell me what you wished for. You looked like you really meant it."

 

"I did," Emma said wryly. "I was just a kid." Robin kept looking at her expectantly, waiting. Emma sighed theatrically. "Fine. I wished that when I grew up, there would be someone that chose me to love. Alright? I'm still waiting. Wait, no – waiting isn't the right word. It implies that I expect it to happen, and I don't."

 

"You can't fool me, Emma. I know you haven't given up on love."

 

"Let's put it this way – if it happens, no one will be more surprised than me. But really, that's not what that wish was about anyway. I was _ten_. To me, back then, love meant being chosen." Robin's sympathetic look made her shy suddenly and she looked away. "Anyway..."

 

“Well, I'd like to meet the woman from that night. I mean, what could it hurt? And truth be told, I haven't stopped thinking about her.”

 

“Yeah, about that... I didn't get a chance to mention it, but... I met her.”

 

“You have? When? Who is she? What's she like?”

 

“Calm down and I'll tell you. Her name is Regina Mills.” Emma watched as Robin's face lit up.

 

“Regina, that's it! And what was she like?”

 

“She's... nice.” Emma smiled, thinking that ‘nice’ wasn’t nearly enough to describe Regina. “I wouldn't be too keen on meeting her and something happening between you two, though,” Emma said. “I don't think she's interested.”

 

“Now what would make you say that?” Robin sat up straighter in bed with a slight frown.

 

“She just... doesn't seem like your type,” Emma hedged, weighing her options. “She's really reserved, really humble, down to earth. She doesn't seem to like talking about what she did for you at all.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I don't know... it's like she doesn't want to take credit for it at all. She downplays the fact that she saved you so much, I can already tell any talk from you about that fortune is going to fall flat.”

 

“You couldn't possibly know that,” Robin said skeptically. “I thought you had a _real_ reason.”

 

Emma looked at the ceiling and prayed for patience. “I _do_. I can read people, Robin. You know this. And I'm telling you now, she's never going to go for the idea that you and she are meant to be because she did you a good turn.”

 

“She doesn't have to know,” Robin said simply. “It's enough that _I_ know.”

 

“Robin...” Emma weighed her options. What should she tell him? She didn't want to hurt him, but she also didn't want to admit that she suspected that Regina was into her... or the fact that she was interested in Regina herself. He might not understand. He might even think that she had gone after Regina deliberately, or tried to “beat him to the punch.” If there was one thing that Emma never wanted to do, it was hurt Robin. She quickly decided to buy herself a little more time.

 

“You know, I keep thinking about her voice,” Robin said. “She had such a lovely voice. So comforting. And the way she touched me. She was so gentle, Emma. It was like… like she _really_ cared. And now you tell me that she's too humble to take credit for what she did on top of being beautiful and compassionate. It's almost too good to be true.” Robin put his hands behind his head and had a contemplative look on his face, like he was swinging in a summer hammock instead of stuck in a hospital bed. “I've been looking for a woman like her for a long time. It's almost like fate brought us together.”

 

“Knock it off or I'll tell your nurse friend to move you to the lovesick ward.”

 

“I could do with a bacon sandwich. I don't suppose you could duck out and bring me one back? I don't think I can take another day of hospital food.”

 

“Behave yourself and maybe I'll bring you a cheeseburger tonight. You just concentrate on getting better. No more talk of fate. The sooner you can get out of here the better. Focus on that.” She stood up to go just as a nurse appeared in the doorway and told Robin it was time for his shower.

 

“Um, yeah. That's my cue to go,” Emma said. “I'll come back soon.”

 

“Wait a minute,” Robin said and Emma paused expectantly. “You really think that she doesn't want to meet me?”

 

“I didn't say that. I'm just not sure, is all. I think she sees this whole thing as helping someone in need and nothing more.”

 

“Will you speak to her for me then? Get her to agree to meeting me once I get out of here?”

 

Emma shrugged helplessly and noticed the nurse was drinking in every word of this exchange with great interest. How could she say no, with Robin lying in a hospital bed and an eager audience waiting to see her reply?

 

“I'll try,” Emma said with a sigh. “I better go.” She ducked out of the room after acknowledging Robin's thank you.

 

She leaned against the back wall of the elevator going down, wondering what she was going to do now.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Regina picked up her phone with a frown and checked to make sure the battery was charged. She hadn't heard from Emma in nearly two days. She'd left Emma two messages and was considering leaving her another one, but she didn't want to come across as desperate. Still, she had news that she felt Emma would be interested in.

 

It wasn't until she'd gotten home from her coffee date – was it a date? – with Emma that something clicked in her memory and she realized that the man she'd seen outside who had been looking their way was someone she had seen before. That night had been a blur, but pieces were coming back to her. And she remembered that man. He had been watching her, and not the commotion at the scene. She supposed that it was possible he just happened to live in the neighborhood, but she felt it was worth mentioning. Emma had said anything, no matter how small, could have been a clue.

 

Regina put her phone down with a sigh and went about her morning routine. She didn't have time to dwell on her attraction to Emma or the fact that she had hardly stopped thinking about her since they met. She had to get to work. She was freshly showered, dressed, made up, and pulling on her boots when there was a knock at the door. She ran nervous hands through her hair when she answered it, wondering if it could possibly be Emma, but it was only Marian.

 

“Hey,” Marian said with a smile. “I thought you might still be here. Want to go to breakfast?”

 

“I already ate,” Regina said, hoping no disappointment was showing on her face. “But hey, since you're here, I've been meaning to ask you if you remembered anything new about that night.” Regina closed the door behind Marian and went to the kitchen to finish putting her breakfast dishes into the dishwasher.

 

“Like what?” Marian asked, handing Regina a dish towel to dry her hands after she washed them.

 

“Oh, I don't know. If you saw anyone that looked strange in the crowd that gathered, for example.”

 

“No...” Marian's face was soft and interested. “Did _you_ remember something new?”

 

“I just saw something that jogged my memory,” Regina said, exiting the kitchen and grabbing her briefcase from the living room with Marian hot on her heels.

 

“Okay, now you've got me curious. What did you see?”

 

“Not what, whom. Some guy... it's probably nothing. Just be thinking about it and let me know if anything new comes to you.”

 

“I will,” Marian said. “To be honest, I've been thinking about it a lot. Well, about the man we...” Marian shrugged and smiled a little at Regina. “Just wondering how he's doing.”

 

“I'm sure he's fine.” Regina said as if she didn't already know that was the case. Regina took the scarf Emma had given her from the hook where it was waiting beside her coat and wrapped it around her neck.

 

“Is that new?” Marian asked. “It's pretty.”

 

Regina paused midway through pulling on her gloves. “Er, yes. It's a replacement for the other one.” She pulled on her coat and made an exasperated noise. “I just remembered I left my phone in the bedroom, and the tests I graded last night are in my office. I swear, I've been all over the place lately.”

 

Marian tilted her head. “You've been scarce for a few days. I've been wondering if you were avoiding me, or something.”

 

“What? Of course I haven't.”

 

“Regina... Are you sure you're alright? You know I'm always here for you, if you need to talk,” Marian said, placing a comforting hand on Regina's shoulder.

 

Regina put a smile on her face and said, “I'm fine. Really. I've just been busy.”

 

Marian pulled her hand back. “Okay, then.”

 

“I'm just going to go grab those papers and my phone and we can go.” Regina turned and walked away from Marian with a hard knot of guilt in her stomach. She was lying to her best friend, something she had never done before. Worse, she was lying _about_ her, and letting Emma think Marian was callous and selfish – Marian, the kindest person she had ever met.

 

 _What a mess. I'll figure it out later_ , Regina thought, picking up her phone from her bedside table and checking once more for new messages. There were none from Emma. Maybe that was what she deserved.

In her office, which was really just an unused spare bedroom, she picked up the papers she needed and rolled her eyes in annoyance when half of them fell from the folder to the floor. While she was kneeling down and gathering them and reaching for an errant paper that had gone under her desk, the house phone rang. She scrambled to get out from under the desk and knocked her head, hard, on the underside of it.

“Ow!” She rubbed her head with the back of her hand. The phone was on the second ring when Marian picked it up. Regina could hear her speaking down the hall. She got up and shoved the papers back into the folder they belonged in and hurried back out to the living room area.

“Who is it?” she asked breathlessly.

Marian turned to face her with an apologetic little smile. “Hang up call or a bad connection, I'm afraid. I asked a few times if anyone was there, but...”

“That's alright,” Regina said, rubbing her head. She hastily put the papers in her bag and slung it over her shoulder. “Let's get out of here.” Her morning was _not_ off to a great start.

                                                                                    ***

The rest of Regina's day didn't go much better. Her students seemed unusually bored and inattentive with their chemistry lessons, and one of her brilliant colleagues in the science department tripped in the teacher's lounge and left Regina with a lap of ramen noodles. She cleaned it up the best she could but she spent the rest of her day smelling like soup.

Regina was in a foul mood as she went through her local grocery. Today must have been the day before deliveries, because everything she was looking for seemed to be out of stock. Giving up on the dinner she had planned, she decided to make pasta instead. She tossed ingredients into her basket carelessly and when it came time to check out she endured dirty looks from her cashier and the people behind her because she hadn't noticed she was in the express line, and had more than 14 items to check out.

When she was mercifully out of the store, she was juggling two heavier than expected bags, her briefcase, and her handbag with gritted teeth, trying to redistribute the weight in a way that would make the rest of the walk home tolerable. Her thoughts turned gloomy. She probably deserved all of this and more for what she had done. She'd probably have a lot more bad days coming until she set things right.

“Want some help with that?”

Regina spun around in surprise. “Emma!”

Emma smiled and raised her eyebrows. “Surprised to see me?”

“Yes, actually. I left you some messages. I was waiting to hear back from you. I was starting to think you weren't interested.” Regina said. Realizing how that sounded, she added quickly. “Interested in what I had to tell you. About the case.”

“May I?”

Emma reached over for a bag and Regina relinquished it gratefully. “Thanks.”

“I got your messages,” Emma said. “Sorry I didn't call you back yesterday. I was... dealing with some things.”

“Is everything alright?”

“I think so.”

“Walk with me,” Regina said, and they set off toward her apartment. “How's the search coming? Any progress?”

 

“No, and to be honest, I'm having my doubts that I'll find anything. I've been retracing Robin's steps that day, and going to some of his regular haunts trying to dig for information. I'm coming up empty.”

 

“I'm not sure I understand. I just assumed the whole thing was just a crime of opportunity? Some lowlife saw him, wrong place wrong time, and decided to rob him? I mean, he certainly didn't look like he made a habit of hanging out in dark alleys.”

 

“Well, yes,” Emma said as they walked along. “It might have been just some random, but it could have been someone who knew him, or who had seen him around and knew his routine, knew he was successful, and planned the whole thing out. I'm looking for someone familiar with Robin's movements, like maybe a regular at the bar Robin usually went to, who suddenly had a lot more money to spend. If you catch my drift.”

 

“I get it. I never would have thought of that.” Regina gave Emma a sidelong glance. “You're really committed to figuring this out, aren't you?”

 

“Wouldn't you be?”

 

Regina raised her eyebrows and tilted her head. “Fair enough. I guess it's going to be up to you. I haven't heard a thing back from the police and I left another message yesterday.”

 

Emma made a scoffing noise. “I learned early and often not to depend on the police too much. That badge is just a badge. What matters is the person wearing it.”

Regina slowed her pace, they were just outside her apartment building and she hadn't gotten to tell Emma the reason she had been calling her.

“Listen,” she said. “I bought way too much food for one person, and I would like us to talk... would you like to stay for dinner?”

“Sure,” Emma said with an easy smile. “I'd like that.”

When they were upstairs in Regina's apartment, Regina deposited the grocery bag in the kitchen and excused herself so she could change out of the soup stained skirt. Emma was here, in her apartment again, and she felt she had been granted a second chance. She pulled another skirt out of the closet and exchanged her boots for flats. She thought about freshening her makeup, but she didn't want to look like she was trying too hard. She hurried back out to the kitchen and found Emma had neatly unpacked the groceries, lining everything up on the counter. Over Regina's protests, Emma then helped put a few things away, moving around the kitchen like it was the most natural thing in the world.

“So, about those messages,” Regina said as she closed a cupboard, “I actually wanted to tell you that I remembered something.”

“Oh, yeah?”

Regina nodded, tucking her dark hair behind her ears. “Remember that guy we saw the other day outside of the cafe? Kind of skinny, close set eyes? I saw him that night. He was in the crowd, but he didn't seem interested in what was going on. He was watching me. Now to be fair, I looked a mess – and maybe he lives around here, and when he saw me sitting by the window at the cafe he recognized me, and that's all there is to it. But I thought it was worth telling you about.”

“Yeah, definitely.”

Emma pulled a little notepad and pen out of the back pocket of her jeans and scrawled a few notes. “I remember him, too. About 5'10”, brown hair, brown eyes, thin, like you said...”

“You mentioned you saw some CCTV of that night, right? Maybe he's on it.”

“Right,” Emma said, looking up from her notepad at Regina with a smile. “Thank you. This helps. At least, it's a better lead than I had. Did you tell the police?”

“I left a message, but I didn't go to the station or anything. I guess that was the wrong thing...”

“No, it's alright. It's probably better if I take care of it. I'll make sure to follow this up and tell Tantaro what I find.” She put the notebook back in her pocket. “This might turn out to be something.”

“Maybe not,” Regina said, embarrassed by the admiring look Emma was giving her.

“If it turns out that you came up with the lead that will solve this case as well as being the one that saved my brother, I don't think I'll ever feel out of your debt,” Emma said.

“Oh...” Regina couldn't meet Emma's eyes suddenly. “Not at all. I haven't done anything anyone else wouldn't have done.” She cleared her throat. “Um… is penne okay with you?”

“Sounds perfect,” Emma said.

 

“I make my own sauce,” Regina said, clattering with two pans. She set them down clumsily on the stove and winced at the noise before smiling apologetically

“Fine,” Emma said. She took off her leather jacket and set it on the back of one of the chairs in the breakfast nook. “I'll dice the tomatoes.”

                                                                                    ***

Later, they were sitting across from each other at Regina's dining room table. She couldn't quite believe it, but she wasn't going to complain.

“This is really good,” Emma said.

“Whatever you put in this sauce took it to the next level,” Regina said, taking a second bite.

“It's my secret ingredient.”

Regina raised an eyebrow.

“Uh uh.” Emma shook her head. “Ask me anything else you want to know, but I'll take my secret ingredients to the grave.”

Regina laughed. “Alright, then. Tell me about yourself.”

“Well, let's see. I'm 28. You know what I do for a living. I'm single. I live alone – no pets. And it was a lucky thing that you were having pasta tonight, because it's the only thing I know how to cook.”

Regina laughed again, her miserable day before she'd run into Emma a forgotten memory.

“I'd ask about you,” Emma said, “But I already know the basic details.” She looked at Regina with a hint of mischief in her eyes. “I'm not a private detective for nothing.”

Regina shook her head, bemused. “No, I guess you're not. I guess you know that I don't have any siblings, then. Tell me about you and Robin. Have you two always been close?”

“Well, Robin isn't exactly my brother.”

 

Regina set her fork down. “He's not?”

 

“No. I mean, to _me_ he is, but technically we're not related. You see when we were little, we both lived in the same foster home.”

 

“Oh... yes, I understand.”

 

“Our foster parents were ridiculously strict, and there came a time when Robin just couldn't deal with it anymore. They treated us like free laborers a lot of the time. It was nothing compared to what some kids go through, but it didn't make for the happiest experience.”

“That's awful,” Regina said, feeling a surge of compassion. “I'm so sorry.”

Emma shrugged. “Ancient history. Like I said, others had it worse. Anyway, one day after a whole summer vacation without much fun, Robin took some money from our foster parents so that we could have a day out before school started again. In reality, what he took was far less than we had actually earned for them by working, but after that day he got shipped off somewhere else, and I was left behind. It was really tough.”

“It must have been,” Regina said softly.

“Eventually I got a new foster home, then another, and another. I never saw Robin again after that last night until we were both adults. He turned out to be such a good man. You know, I never met anyone else in any of my other foster homes who felt like family. So really, Robin's all I've got.”

“I understand,” Regina said. The lighthearted feeling she'd temporarily enjoyed while joking around with Emma was gone. The reality that couldn't be ignored was looming once again. If she admitted to Emma that she hadn't been the one to save her beloved foster brother, and had lied about it... there was little doubt in her mind that she'd lose whatever shot she had with Emma, forever. And that was definitely the last thing Regina wanted. She had never met anyone as beautiful, kind, or funny. She doubted she'd ever meet anyone quite like Emma Swan again.

“I'm sorry,” Emma said.

Regina looked up in surprise. “For what?”

“I know it's not the happiest story, but I assure you Robin and I are fine now. We were happily reunited shortly after I finished high school, right here in the city. We haven't been separated since, and we've both got good lives now.”

Regina pasted a smile on and tried to ignore the sick feeling she felt every time she thought of what a mess she'd made. “Of course. I'm glad to hear it.”

“There's actually... well, there's something else I need to tell you.”

Emma's more serious tone made Regina apprehensive. “Yes?”

Emma took a deep breath and Regina held her own. _Does she know?_ Regina wondered to herself.

Regina listened, scarcely breathing as Emma recounted the events of her final night with Robin – explaining the fortune in the cookie and the falling star.

“And the night he was attacked, Robin was lying in that alley...” Emma cleared her throat. “He saw another shooting star and made a wish that someone would find him. And you did.”

Regina's eyes widened. “So he thinks that I –”

“He thinks that you're his destiny,” Emma said simply. “I've tried to get the idea out of his head. He's been asking me to set up a meeting with you two. This morning when I was visiting him he was trying to call you, but he's got this nurse who is ridiculously strict who actually took the phone from him and slammed it down because the doctor was there to run a few tests. Anyway, he heard your voice before you were disconnected – he swears he would recognize your voice anywhere – and he's surer now than ever that you two are meant to be.” Emma paused to take a breath.

Regina took a deep breath of her own, thinking of how close she had come to her lies crashing in on her. If Marian hadn't answered the phone this morning...

“I just wanted you to know what to expect going in... if you decide that you'll meet him. I was kind of hoping you would.”

Mind racing, Regina tried to sort out her thoughts. She'd been granted a reprieve, but she had to choose her course carefully. Maybe she could still fix this without ruining her chances with Emma.

“I'm willing to meet him – to let him know how happy I am that he pulled through that awful experience,” Regina said slowly. “But as far as any romantic implication from the way things happened... I'm afraid that's not going to happen, because...”

Emma was gazing deeply into her eyes and Regina made the split second decision that the whole truth could wait a little longer. “There's someone else I'm interested in.”

Emma smiled. “Anyone I know?”

A slow smile spread over Regina's face. “I believe that everything that's happened was meant to bring _us_ together, Emma. You and me. I think Robin will see that... in time.”

“I'm so happy to hear you say that,” Emma said. “There's just one problem.”

“Problem?”

“I wasn't honest with Robin about the fact that I was interested in you, too. And I'm afraid he might not understand... unless he does get to meet you.”

“You want me to...” Regina reached for her glass of wine and took a steadying gulp.

“Yes. Without... him knowing how we feel about each other.”

“Oh, Emma, I –”

“Please. It would mean a lot to him and to me. And when you meet him, it's okay if you have an open mind. I mean, you did tell me you've dated men in the past. If you meet him and decide you want to explore something with him... I would understand and step aside.”

“Emma, I'm telling you now –”

“Robin is a great guy,” Emma said gently. “He means the world to me. And I would always feel guilty if I felt like I swooped in and kept him from his fate.”

“You don't really believe in fates and fortunes and all of that, do you? I mean, it's a very sweet story, Emma, but –”

“I don't believe it, not really. The thing is, Robin does. And you have to admit it's all pretty coincidental.”

Regina closed her eyes for a long moment. _What a complete and utter mess this is._ She wanted to tell Emma that she knew someone who felt the exact same way Robin did about fate – the one who was the rightful recipient for this hopeless romantic prattle about fate and destiny – but she couldn't.

“I know my feelings aren't going to change. You're the one I want to explore a relationship with, Emma. But...”

“You'll do it? You'll meet Robin when he gets out of the hospital?”

Regina sighed and said the only thing she felt she could say. “Yes.”

Emma beamed. “Thank you. And you'll go into it with an open mind, like you never met me?”

“Yes...”

“And you won't hold this huge favor I'm asking of you because I was less than honest with Robin against me?”

“No. I won't, Emma. I understand. Believe me, I do.”

Emma reached across the table and took Regina's hand. “You're amazing, Regina. You're the most understanding and compassionate woman I've ever met.”

“Oh, I... thanks,” Regina said weakly, feeling almost hypnotized by Emma's beautiful green eyes on her, the sweet things coming out of Emma's soft looking lips that looked so kissable...

Emma pulled back and let go of her hand, breaking the spell. “I'd better go.”

“Go? What? Why?”

Emma looked at her watch. “I want to go past Belle's Books before it closes and get a look at that CCTV. Remember?”

“Oh, right. Of course.”

“I hate to eat and run but if I stay... well.”

“It's alright,” Regina said, rising to her feet. Emma insisted on helping to carry the dishes to the kitchen, and put on her coat. Regina walked her to the door and Emma said a simple goodbye, without the kiss Regina was hoping for.

She leaned against the door after she closed it and sighed. Her thoughts were filled with fate and chance, fortune and free will. She dismissed all thoughts of cosmic forces having a say in what happened in people's lives and decided that a mess of this proportion could have only been engineered by Regina Mills herself.


	7. Chapter 7

_This is ridiculous_ , Regina thought to herself for the thousandth time that week. _It's insane._

She hooked earrings into her ears and studied her reflection. Not too made up, but not too barefaced. Outfit was simple. Perfume? No. She sighed. She was responsible for literally all of this, and she'd spent the past week thinking of a way to get out of it without burning her bridges with Emma and could not. The lies had just piled up too high, and the best she could hope for now was to go through this meeting-slash-date with Robin to satisfy Emma so that the two women could move forward together.

 

 _If I hadn't been so_ weak _to begin with,_ Regina told herself savagely, _none of this ever would have happened. I'm the worst._

But there was nothing she could do about it now, and Regina didn't want to disappoint Emma. She would just have to get through it, somehow. She glanced at the clock and thought back to the last time she'd seen Emma. She had been friendly, cordial even, as they'd run into each other on the street in the neighborhood. Emma had informed her that Robin was out of the hospital and that she'd passed on Regina's contact information. After avoiding Robin's messages all week, he'd left one yesterday saying that he knew she was shy – which was news to her – but that he had made a reservation at the restaurant _1776_ and she could call and confirm – or not – and he'd see her – or not – at 7. Regina had eventually texted him back and confirmed, and not seeing a way out, was now on her way.

 

A knock at the door had her hoping against hope to see Emma on the other side, there to call the whole thing off, but it was Marian.

 

“Hey,” Marian said casually. “I saw that they had those candies you like back in stock when I passed by that little imports shop you like today, so I brought you some.” She held out the tin with a smile and Regina took it.

 

“Thanks, M.”

 

“You look nice. Going out?”

 

Regina nodded.

 

“Date?” Marian asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Well...” Regina hedged.

 

“It is!” Marian squealed, taking Regina by the hands and twirling her around. “And you didn't _tell_ me about it? I should be hurt but I'll let you redeem yourself if you spill it all. Now.”

 

Regina shrugged. “It's not a big deal. It's a blind date. I'm going as a favor to someone.”

 

“Since when do you go on blind dates? You've never done _me_ that favor all the times I've tried setting you up.” Marian put one hand on her hip and narrowed her eyes. “What's going on?”

 

“It's complicated, Marian.” _I'm going out on a date with the guy that is_ _supposed_ _to be meeting_ you _. Only I can't tell him that, because I can't tell his sister that, because I lied to her, and she lied to him, and you're missing out on someone who's apparently as starry-eyed as you are. If a way ever presents itself out of this mess, I will fix it for you, but for now..._ “I'm going to be late,” Regina said. “Thanks for these.” She set the tin of candies down on a nearby table.

 

“You know, Regina... I've realized you were right about something.”

“What's that?” Regina was only half-listening, double checking her purse for her keys.

 

Marian crossed her arms as if to hug herself as she watched Regina pull on her coat. “That night, when you said that I should stop being such a dreamer... I think you're on to something. I went back to the police station, you know. More than once. They kept giving me the brush off, and there’s not even been anything in the papers or online about it. So…” Marian sighed. “I've given up on trying to meet that mystery man for good. It was silly of me to make such a big deal out of it in the first place. I've been making a fool of myself. At my age, it's time to grow up. Don't you think?”

 

Regina stopped fussing with her handbag and gloves and looked closely at her friend. “I don't think there's a single thing that needs to change about you, Marian. You're an amazing woman and a good friend.” With a sudden decision, she added, “I was the one who was wrong. You have to stay open to love and finding it in unexpected places.”

 

The two friends hugged, and Regina initiated it this time. Her arm was still around Marian as they exited Regina's apartment. In the hallway, Marian said, “I knew you were a big softie underneath all that embittered cynicism.”

 

“I'm not _embittered_ , thank you very much. Don't make me take back the nice things I just said about you.”

 

Marian laughed. “Sorry. Anyway, I'm definitely not going to be doing any 'seeking and finding' tonight. I'm staying in.”

 

“Well then,” Regina said, resolved to her course of action. “I guess love will just have to come looking for you.”

 

                                                           

                                                                                    ***

 

Emma knew this was a bad idea. But when had that ever stopped her before?

 

She was sitting at the bar of _1776_ , her hair tucked up under a dark wig, hunched down in an oversized turtleneck sweater, one of her favorite “leave me alone” getups when she was on the job. She took a sip of ginger ale and kept her eyes on the entryway. Her spot gave her a vantage point to see who was coming and going. She'd finagled the date and time for his meeting with Regina out of Robin, and against what little better judgment she had left in this matter, she'd decided to, for lack of a better word, spy and see how it was going.

 

She had avoided Regina's calls all week, in the hope of giving Robin a fair shot with Regina. It was difficult, but at least now the moment of truth had arrived, and she'd soon know one way or another if there were any sparks between Regina and Robin at all.

 

 _This isn't just a bad idea. This is the_ worst _idea I've ever had,_ she thought. She hadn't been able to get Regina out of her mind for days, and now she was pushing her into someone else's arms – her brother's no less. What if it worked out, and they ended up together, and she had to see it all the time? That presented a far worse, possibly ongoing outcome than telling Robin the truth ever would have. What was she _doing_?

 

It was too late to back out now. Robin had just walked in, carrying a single red rose. It seemed a little corny to Emma, but who was she to judge? She hardly had room to speak about anyone else, as she sat spying on her brother from underneath the blunt-cut bangs of this itchy wig. And anyway, her heart ached a little to see him with the cane he'd need temporarily and the slight limp to his walk. Corny gestures or not, he was family, and she loved him.

 

She downed the rest of her ginger ale a little too quickly, and ended up having a super-subtle coughing fit that ended just in the nick of time, as Regina walked through the door. She looked beautiful, transformed even, in a way that Emma hadn't seen. Regina looked happy – happy and carefree. When Regina disappeared from her line of sight, Emma slid off the stool and peered from around the doorway at the dining room. She saw Robin's huge smile as he handed Regina the rose and she accepted it. Emma had seen enough. She slunk back to the bar and left a crumpled bill beside her glass and hurried out of the restaurant.

 

In her car, she peeled off the stupid wig and ripped off the suffocating sweater. Tears threatened, but she wasn't going to allow herself to be that weak. She knew what the end result of this little scheme would be from the moment she set it in motion. There was no use in crying over it now. She punched her arms through her leather jacket and flipped her hair out from underneath it, then turned on the ignition and attempted to get the heater to work, but it didn't. Emma rolled her eyes. Maybe all this was for the best. Regina was too classy for her anyway, she thought gloomily. Robin was the successful one, the charming one... She needed a drink. A real one.

 

She drove around a bit trying not to think about it, but of course she did. She saw a bar up ahead that she had been in before with Robin. It took some doing to find a place to park nearby, but soon enough she was in The Rabbit Hole, sitting at the bar and hoping the noise would drown out her thoughts.

 

The bartender stood in front of her expectantly. “What do you want?”

 

“I want a –” She squinted at the wall behind him at the array of pictures above the bottles.

 

“Sweetheart. I don't have all night. What can I get you?”

 

“Sorry,” Emma said, giving the bartender her sweetest smile. “Could I see that picture behind you? Right there in the middle. Third from the right over your shoulder.” She pointed and the bartender turned around with a put-upon air and lifted the picture from its hanging spot on a nail in the wall and handed it to Emma. When she reached for it he pulled it back with an expectant look on his face. She rolled her eyes and tossed a bill on the counter. He took the money with a smile and handed over the picture.

 

Emma studied the picture with satisfaction.

 

“Somebody you know?”

 

“Oh yeah,” Emma said. She turned the picture around to face the bartender. “Do you know his name?” She said tapping a face in the array of the photograph.

 

The bartender shrugged. “I know him to see him, but that's it. He comes here sometimes. I thought you said _you_ knew him?”

 

“Can I take this if I promise you'll get it back?”

 

The bartender waved his hand at her, bored now as several bubbly college-aged women bounced up to the bar.

 

Emma hurried out of the bar with a huge smile on her face, mood improved 150% in five minutes. _How lucky can one person get? They ought to rename that place The Rabbit's Foot._

She knew where she was going and so set on her path, she didn't notice her surroundings as closely as she could have. She didn't realize then that what she wanted was even closer than she thought.

 

In her car, Emma took out her phone and tried to dial Detective Tantaro. She rolled her eyes when she got his voicemail, as usual. He'd been the hardest detective in Boston to get ahold of for the past two weeks – why should that have changed now? She punched her keys into the ignition, started the car and drove to the precinct.

 

                                                                                    ***

 

Robin pulled out Regina's chair for her like a gentleman and presented her with the rose. “For you,” he said. “I can't believe this night is finally here.”

 

Regina twirled the rose in her fingers with a smile. “Thank you so much,” she said. “What a sweet gesture. That said, I have a feeling that once you hear what I've got to say, you're going to want this back, so...” she placed the rose back down on the table.

 

Robin's smile faltered a bit as he pulled out his own chair. “I – I don't quite know what you mean?”

 

“No, of course you don't – but how could you? Simply put, Robin, I have to confess that nothing is what you thought it was.”

 

Robin's narrowed his eyes, smile fading completely, and studied Regina with a confused look. “What is this?”

 

“Please, just listen. All will be clear once you hear what I've got to say. But you're already hearing it, aren't you?”

 

Robin sat down slowly with the same quizzical look on his face, favoring his bad leg. “I think I am.”

 

“It's so nice to meet you, Robin,” she held a hand out across the table and Robin shook it slowly, glancing around as if he expected someone to jump out and tell him this was a joke. “Let me tell you about the woman that you've actually been waiting for.”

 

                                                           

                                                                                    ***

 

“Dottie, I need –”

 

Dottie didn't look up from the forms she was filling out as Emma approached the counter. “Wants and needs are two different things, Swan.”

 

“Come on, Dottie, I don't have time to play around today. I'm pretty sure I've figured out who it was that attacked my brother.”

 

Dottie pushed her glasses up her nose and gave Emma a look. “I'm sorry about what happened to your brother, but frankly, Swan, I'm tired of hearing about it.”

 

Emma held up her hands. “I'm just trying to do the responsible thing and share some pertinent information with the investigating detective.”

 

“Yeah? What information is that?”

 

Emma pulled the picture out of her jacket pocket and tapped it. “See this guy? That's my brother.”

 

“Thrilling.” Dottie drawled, not looking up from her forms. “And?”

 

Emma placed the picture on top of the form Dottie was writing on and pointed at the picture again. “And this is the guy that attacked him. He was spotted at the scene of the crime acting strangely, and again, following the key witness. He's also been known to frequent a bar my brother goes to often, and as you can see in the picture he wasn't exactly his biggest fan.”

 

“Sounds pretty circumstantial to me.”

 

“This man also happens to fit the description the victim gave. I just want to compare notes with Tantaro. He could at least question the guy. Or would you rather have me tell him when I finally do get to speak with him that you stopped me from following up with him? By the by, didn't you tell me once a long time ago that Tantaro wasn't your favorite and the feeling was emphatically mutual? I bet he'd _love_ a legitimate complaint against you.”

 

Dottie had rocks in her jaw as she put aside the forms she was working on. “You and that girl, always bothering me about this case. Why didn't you ever call her up, anyway? She's been by here three times already, trying to chase your brother down. A real nuisance, that one.”

 

“Wait, what? I went to see her the same day you gave me her –”

 

Everything fit, suddenly, and Emma took out her phone and quickly pulled up a social media page. “Dottie, the woman that keeps coming here. Is this her?”

 

With a loud sigh, Dottie looked over the top of her glasses at Emma's phone. “Yep. That's her.”

 

“Have I told you lately that I love you, Dottie?”

 

“Should I be jealous?” Dottie looked pointedly at Emma's phone.

 

Emma laughed. “You don't even know... oh, never mind. Listen, I really _do_ need to talk to Tantaro. Is he here, or what?”

 

Shaking her head and muttering something unrepeatable under her breath, Dottie grabbed the phone at the desk and made a call. “Detective? Emma Swan is here for you. Yes sir, I'd say so. Alright.” she hung up and looked at Emma. “He'll be down in a minute. I hope you're not wasting his time.”

 

“I'm not. Promise. Thank you.”

 

“Yeah, well you do me a favor this time – solve this thing so I don't have to see you, that girl, or field anymore calls about this case. How 'bout that?”

 

Emma's smile was broad. “Consider this your lucky night, Dottie.”

 

 

                                                                        ***

 

Regina read the address she'd gotten from Robin to the cabbie and settled back in her seat. The cab stopped in an unfamiliar part of town for Regina and she paid the driver and got out. The cab pulled away and she was alone on the sidewalk. She looked up at the building and was about to venture inside when she heard someone calling her name. Emma.

 

She turned with a smile and a funny thing happened. She somehow saw simultaneously that Emma was jaywalking, an SUV was turning towards her, and in the splash of illumination she saw a familiar figure bearing down on Emma. With no time to think, Regina just acted – running forward and yanking Emma, hard, out of harm's way. Emma lost her balance and fell with a cry of surprise to the ground as Regina shoved her toward the sidewalk, leaving Regina with no time to move out of the path of the oncoming vehicle. Luckily, the driver veered hard in the other direction and the man who had been behind Emma, walked right into the veering car, and bounced his head off the side of the door.

 

Regina ran around the other side of the car and saw him trying to pull himself up and sliding back down with a groan. The driver jumped out of the car, already on her phone with 911. Regina could hear her asking for an ambulance and Regina told her to call the police as well.

 

Regina pulled her scarf off and, thinking fast, tied his right wrist and ankle together with two knots, and then ran back to check on Emma.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I'm fine,” Emma said, standing up with Regina's help. “You saved me,” Emma breathed, green eyes wide.

 

“Yeah,” Regina said, tossing her hair out of her face. “I guess I did.” She laughed spontaneously. “And I wasn't afraid, and I didn't freeze or anything. I just did it.”

 

“And you subdued him,” Emma said, pointing at the man on the ground, who was still rolling from side to side, groaning as he dabbed blood away from his nose. She squinted at his wrist and ankle, which Regina had bound together. “Is that your scarf?”

 

“Yeah. I didn't even think, I just did it. An ambulance is on the way. Are you sure you're alright?”

 

“I'm sure. This guy is the one that attacked Robin. I just figured it out a little while ago.”

 

“It was him? Really? How do you know?”

 

“It's a long story. I guess he's been following me. He must have figured I was on to him or something.”

 

An ambulance showed up along with a police car. This time, Regina made sure she gave a statement.

 

 

                                                                                    ***

 

Regina was sitting in the passenger's seat of Emma's car and trying to figure out how to tell her the truth. The whole truth, before she heard it from someone else. When Emma had offered to drive her home, Regina didn't protest. It was a pretty quiet ride so far, with Regina wondering how to broach the unavoidable subject, and Emma probably thinking about everything that had happened in such a short time.

 

Detective Tantaro had arrived on the scene, and both women had learned that the suspect in question was actually an ex-con with a long rap sheet of thefts named Will Scarlett. He looked good for a bunch of unsolved robberies all over the neighborhood from what Regina overheard Emma and Tantaro discussing. They had a theory that the guy who had just been arrested had kept seeing Emma around as he was scoping the neighborhood for his next victim, or that he'd realized that Emma was closing in on him and he panicked, determined to shut her up.

 

Regina shivered at the thought. Emma glanced over at her before turning her eyes back to the road.

 

“Are you cold?” She asked Regina. “Sorry about the heater. I really need to get it fixed.”

 

“No... I'm fine. Just have the shivers thinking about what just happened.”

 

When they pulled up to Regina's building, Regina asked Emma to come up so they could talk. The went up to her apartment in silence and she gestured to the couch for Emma to sit. They shed their coats and then she left to go make Emma and herself some coffee then joined Emma on the couch once she was done.

 

“So,” Emma said, stretching her legs out in front of her and murmured a thank you as she accepted the steaming cup.

 

“So.” Regina set her own cup on the coffee table, then took a deep breath and decided to just plunge in. She had to explain herself once and for all.

 

“Emma, I have something to tell you, and I hope it won't... well, I hope you won't hate me and walk out of my life for good.”

 

Emma raised her eyebrows. “Sounds dramatic. I'm pretty sure there's nothing you could tell me that would make me want to do that.”

 

“Don't say that until you hear it,” Regina said. “The fact is... all this time I've been lying to you.” She looked up from her clutched hands in her lap to gauge Emma's reaction.

 

Emma's face was unreadable as she said, “About what?”

 

“I wasn't the one who saved Robin that night. Marian was. I don't know how things got so confused and it turned into this huge case of mistaken identity, but at every turn Robin, and then you, kept getting signs that I was the one. And I just… went with it,” Regina shook her head slightly, filled with self-loathing that she had to admit this to Emma. “At first, I just went along with it out of embarrassment because you were being so nice to me, and then because I saw how angry you were at the person who almost left your brother in that alley. I couldn't get the words out. I let Marian take the fall for me because I thought I could work it out and make it up to her somehow, while keeping your good opinion of me. It just got more and more complicated and then I was in so deep there was no way out.” Regina took another deep breath. “All I can do is say that I'm truly sorry. I'm sorry for not being completely honest from the beginning.”

 

Emma nodded, looking away from Regina as if she was digesting this information.

 

“I hope I haven't ruined things... between us. Everything I told you about how I felt about you was true, Emma. I think I started falling for you the first time I saw you at my door.”

 

There was no reply and Regina's heart sank. “Well. Now you know.”

 

“Regina?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I already knew.”

 

“What?”

 

Emma shook her head with a little smile playing about her lips. “Your friend Marian, she doesn't give up easy. Tonight I found out that she had kept calling and coming to the station after I found you. She was talking to the very person I got _your_ contact information from in the first place, trying to find out who Robin was, what hospital he was in, and all that. I guessed that if she didn't hear it from you, you were keeping it from her. And the only real reason you'd have to do that would be because you wouldn't want her to find him...”

 

“I didn't. I knew that once he heard her, and she introduced herself, he'd put it together and tell you.”

 

“A misunderstanding led us together and circumstances kept it going. How weird is that?”

 

“Marian would call it fate.”

 

“So would Robin. Did he figure it out when you met? Or did you tell him?”

 

“I told him. Marian and I sound nothing alike, he guessed it pretty much as soon as I opened my mouth, I think. Then he definitely figured it out once I started explaining what had happened. He didn't seem all that upset with me, actually. He wanted to get to Marian as soon as possible once I said that there was an amazing woman out there who had saved his life, that couldn't wait to meet him. He was halfway to the door before I got him to stop and give me your office address.”

 

“And if you hadn't been there, you couldn't have saved me.”

 

“Yes... I guess everything worked out the way it was supposed to,” Regina said slowly. “I hope Marian will see it that way. My bungling of this situation kept her and Robin apart for far longer than necessary. She's honestly the sweetest person, and the last one to deserve all this. When it got really clear to me how much I was hurting everyone by not being completely honest, I knew what I had to do. Suddenly any consequences I might face didn't matter as much as telling the truth. Know what I mean?”

 

Emma nodded, shifting a little to face Regina more from her position on the couch. “If what you tell me about her is true, then she'll forgive you. She doesn't sound like the vindictive type. Robin isn't the vindictive type either, incidentally,” Emma said. “Besides, they're probably so happy to have finally found each other the rest won't matter so much.”

 

“You have _no_ idea. Marian is a hopeless romantic. She'll be walking on air for weeks.”

 

“Oh, Robin will be floating right up there with her. It will be so ironic if they're perfect for each other.”

 

“I think they are. Remember that falling star Robin saw in the alley? Marian saw the same one, and slowed down to look at it. That was just one reason why we were standing there and she heard him. And Marian was the reason we were walking by at just the right time in the first place.”

 

“That's a lot of coincidences for four people,” Emma said. “I'm starting to get a little weirded out, thinking about it.”

 

There was a pause and Regina said, “So, um... does the fact that you haven't gotten up and walked out mean that you forgive me?”

 

Emma looked up at the ceiling, pretending to be making a split decision. “Eh. You could say that.” Her face turned serious. “I wish that you had just told me, though.”

 

“I couldn't. I hated my behavior that night. I froze up and I was so overwhelmed I couldn't deal with what was happening. It was like I was on autopilot, and all I wanted was to get out of there. And if Marian hadn't been there...”

 

“Maybe someone else would have found him. You can't hate yourself or blame yourself for what might have happened. I don't.”

 

“Really? You don't?”

 

“No. The anger you saw from me directed at Marian was more a reaction to coming close to losing him again more than anything. But he's safe, and that's all that matters. As far as the dishonesty goes, I can't really judge you for that when I was dishonest with Robin concerning you. We're human. We made mistakes.” Emma reached over and took Regina's hand in her own entwining their fingers together. “Besides, how angry could I be with the woman who saved _my_ life?”

 

“Well, when you put it that way, I guess you could say I've redeemed myself… somewhat.”

 

Emma laughed. “Yeah, I think you could definitely say that.” Emma's smile was teasing as her green eyes searched Regina's face. “I'm glad you had it in you, Regina.”

 

Regina shook her head. “Trust me, I've never done _any_ thing like that before. I'm probably the most risk-averse person in the greater metropolitan area. I just knew that I had to help you.”

 

“It was always there, inside you. I think you’ve just never known it.”

 

“So… what do we do now?”

 

“Well, the case might be over, and the drama might be over, but this – us – is definitely _not_ over.” Emma was closing the short distance between her lips and Regina's when Emma's phone rang.

 

“Hold that thought,” Emma said. She pulled the device out of her pocket and answered it as Regina flopped back on the cushion next to her and looked Emma's way expectantly.

 

“Detective Tantaro,” Emma said, exchanging a bemused glance with Regina. “I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon.”

 

“Or ever,” Regina muttered.

 

“What's up?” Emma raised her eyebrows. “You don't say. Really? Good to hear it. Alright. Thanks.”

 

She lowered the phone and looked at Regina. “They officially have a confession. It helped that they found Robin's wallet on him. There was a picture of me in the wallet, and it turns out he thought that I was onto him because he kept seeing me around the neighborhood where he attacked Robin. That's why he came after me tonight.”

 

Regina didn't say anything, just scooted closer to Emma and reached down to grab Emma’s hand. “It's too awful to think about what could have happened.”

 

“This is what I do, Regina,” Emma said, pulling away a little so that she could look Regina in the eye. “Scumbags coming after me is part of the job description. Sometimes I'm not going to be in the safest situations. There are going to be creeps in dark alleys and who knows what else. Do you think you can handle that?”

 

Regina stared at Emma for moment, taking in the faint worry in the other woman’s gaze, and then nodded. “Yes. For you, I can.” Emma's smile was bright as she leaned over, then their lips were meeting in a kiss that was quite literally breathtaking.

 

When they finally pulled apart they looked at each other and laughed.

 

“I've been wanting to do that for _ever,_ ” Emma said.

 

“Me too,” Regina replied. “I thought we would never get to this part. One thing, though, before we get to the _next_ part, the… you know, natural progression of things...”

 

“Oh, yeah. Where the implication hangs heavy as the screen fades to black and the credits roll...”

 

Regina grinned. “That night, with the fortune... _'Your life will be saved by the one you love_. _'_ ” Regina quoted. “Do I have that right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“So tell me. Do you think it might come true?”

 

Emma let her next kiss answer for her.

 

 

 

the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! 
> 
> I just wanted to say a quick thanks to Tiff and Lola for all their hard work organizing the Bang. I'm really glad I got to take part again. Another thanks to geekykitsch for the artwork and for some helpful betaing! 
> 
> Thank you all for taking the time to read this story, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
